Cold
by SeraGabriel
Summary: Dean is cold. Very cold. Can his Sammy warm him up? A Dean remembers hell fic. Wincest. And a very lemony smell. Ye have been warned.And smutty. Mmm hm.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay so this is me first Supernatural Fanfic. It is wincest and it is has a very distinct lemon scent. So ye have been warned!!!!

For those of you who have read 'A Curse's Upside.' Don't worry I haven't given up onit. I just have a severe case of writer block.

Disclaimer-Supernatural does not belong to me. Eric Kripke is the genius who gets to claim that.

'**COLD'**

'No.'

Sam started to wake up slowly. The fogginess of sleep was still clinging to the edges of his mind, dulling his senses. He thought he heard a voice, or perhaps it was just another dream. He had those often. Often enough to learn to ignore them, but this time it seemed different. The voice seemed real.

'Please.'

His head whipped around to the figure on the bed next t him. Dean. He hastily threw back the covers of the small motel bed and got up. He crossed the small distance separating the two beds in less than a second and stood in front of his sleeping brother. His dark eyes scanned his brother's body swiftly, checking for any signs of injury or distress. But nothing seemed to be wrong.

They had just finished a hunt less than seven hours ago and had decided to stop at the run down motel for some much needed shut eye. It was just a simple salt and burn. A poltergeist had been terrorizing a young newlywed couple. It turned out to be the wife's ex who had committed suicide in the name of love and was now taking it out on the couple. It had been easy to salt and burn the bones. A heck of a lot easier compared to all the angel crap they had been dealing with lately. But not so easy as to get away without being thrown into a couple of walls before leaving.

But being covered in bruises and scars was nothing new to them in this life they had led, so that shouldn't be what was causing his brother to moan so piteously. Sam sat on the edge of his brother's bed and gently touched his shoulder. The same shoulder that was covered with the mark of Castiel. The angel who had saved Dean. The angel who did the one thing Sam hadn't been able to do.

Gritting his teeth he gripped his brother's shoulder a little harder and gave a firm shake. Dean started to stir but was still asleep. Still dreaming.

Dean was back there. Back in this place of continuous torture and pain. Stuck in an ever constant loop of death and screams. Looping over and over again. Think you reached the end of the disk? Nope. Just hit replay. Over and over and over.

Except it wasn't ever the same. Not really.

There is comfort in balance. Safety in stability. Normalcy breeds contentment. Even if the norm for you is pain, death, and hate. So even those in Hell had learned to be creative. Always changing up the pace. Stop. Go. Slow Down. Speed up. Dean was never sure if he was being starved or filled until bursting. HE could have been drowning in water for all he knew, but at the same time all he would feel would be the sensation of falling.

That was a personal favorite of his torturers. Falling. Never sure of when he would hit the ground and go splat. The panic always riding his body never letting him relax his tense muscles, tears streaming from his eyes. In a way it was a relief when he was finally allowed to die. Again.

Dean smiled grimly in his state of dreaming. Being burned alive seemed to be the only thing that people got right when talking of Hell. And they weren't even close to the truth of how horrible it really was. When most people spoke of Hell it was always fire, and brimstone. A lake of fire. Flames licking at your feet, ash clogging the atmosphere so completely that you are unable to draw a breath. Lava and the scent of sulphur permeating the air around you. Screams of those who are burning up, never dying. Still alive when your bones split and turned to dust, just like those who he used to hunt. Yeah, that was Hell.

But there were so many more aspects of it that people had never seemed to consider. He was stuck in of those scenarios now. And he was cold.

Freezing. Frigid. Frost bitten. Hypothermic. And he knew he would never be warm again.

In this frozen tundra of a wasteland he was positive that he was the only living being. His heart was beating a much slower rhythm than usual. It was basically flat lining. But he didn't care. Not really. Because all he wanted was to be warm. He would even trade this landscape for the fire and brimstone.

There wasn't any snow.

He found that odd. Shouldn't a place as freaking cold as this have snow? Just like that time in Michigan when he and Sammy had been celebrating his 'final' Christmas there had been snow eventually. Of course that only after they had killed the pagan gods who had been eating a few happy holiday goers as a little early Christmas gift to themselves, but who really stressed the details today anyway?

Plop.

Oh look. One of his blackened frost bitten fingers had fallen off. Ow. He could feel that. He shouldn't be able to feel that. If he was that cold then his whole body should be numb. That was one of the things that seriously sucked about Hell. Nature never followed the rules.

So. Cold.

He wished he was warm. Just a little bit.

The arm beneath Sam's arm started to shake. At first he thought that maybe Dean was starting to wake up.

'Dean.'

But he received no answer. Sam frowned. His brother was the lightest sleeper that he knew off. He made the mistake when he was ten years old of trying to sneak into Dean's bed after he had had a bad dream. He still had a pale white scar on his arm from where Dean had slashed before he was fully awake. So Dean not waking up, arms swinging, was disturbing.

Sam leaned over his brother a bit more and gripped both arms now.

'Dean!'

His whisper was harsh but not overly loud. But in the end it did the trick. Dean shot up chest heaving as he tried to gasp in lungfuls of air. His moss green eyes were round and anxious. He looked everywhere sketchily, as if the very shadows cast by him and Sam would hurt him.

Sam felt the clammy skin on Dean's back and noticed the sheen of sweat that covered his entire body. His hand lay flat against his back, trying to rub soothing circles into his tense muscles Sam couldn't help but notice how fast his brother's heart was beating. A minute passed of them just sitting there. Sam comforting his brother and Dean trying to calm the freak down.

'Sammy?'

Dean's voice broke through the silence that had encompassed them and restored Sam's relief at his brother waking up.'

'Yeah, Dean, I'm here.'

Dean let out a sob of relief that he tried to muffle. Sammy. The motel. Here. He was here beside Sammy. And it wasn't a dream. It was real. Hell was in his past. He didn't have to go back, and he didn't have leave Sammy again. He was so happy right now that he could hardly stand it. Even on the edges of his nightmare he was able to have hope all because of his little brother.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah?'

Sam heard the question in his brother's voice and had to grin. His brother always did sound like a four year old when he wanted to ask something. His innocence that he had lost long ago would always shine through in those moments.

'I'm cold.'

Dean hated to ask anybody for anything. He was raised to be self sufficient. Especially when it came to his brother. He was supposed to take care of Sammy. He bit his lip after saying Sam's name out loud. He glanced towards the bed and then back at Sam, a question and a plead all in one glance. Hope coursed through him as Sam's face lit up.

'Scootch over.'

Sam happily lifted the covers and slid in next to Dean His body molding perfectly to fit his big brother's. Sam had worn his customary t-shirt and boxers to bed but Dean had been to tired to do much else but strip before getting into bed, so he was only clad in his underwear. And even though Dean shivering with cold was not something that made Sam happy, a half naked Dean more than made up for that fact.

He quickly draped his large arm across Dean's chest and pulled him against him tight. He smiled slightly when he heard Dean mummer, 'Warmth.'

'Sam nuzzled the back of Dean's neck, his nose being tickled by the dark blond strands of his brother's hair. Even in the moonlight you could see the goldenness of his skins, the smattering of freckles across his perfectly shaped nose. And his lips. Gol, Dean's lips were so full, and pouty, even now when they were pulled tight over his chattering teeth.

'What's wrong Dean?'

'Nothing Sammy. Its just freakin cold.'

Sam looked at the dormant air-conditioning unit dubiously. HE then glanced at the full moon shining brightly on the Arizona desert outside.

'Dude, it like seventy degrees outside.'

'Yeah well, I'm freezing.'

Sam was quiet for a moment, deciding whether or not to call Dean out on, what he was sure a lie.

'I heard you Dean.'

Dean stiffened immediately. Shoot. What did he say? He never had been prone to sleep talking before but lately he had let a few murmurings get past his shields. He didn't want that. Didn't wasn't to burden Sammy like that. Didn't want Sammy to know.

'Heard what?'

'You. Moaning. Saying 'please', saying 'no'. You were dreaming about Hell, Dean.'

'Shut up Sam.'

Sam only tightened his grip on his brother. 'No, Dean. I'm not going to shut up. You've been dreaming about hell for months now. And I have kept quiet, thinking it was going to get better. But its not. Its only been getting worse. You need to get this off your chest or its going to destroy you.'

Dean was in a dilemma. While he immensely enjoyed having Sammy at his back providing much appreciated body heat, the 'lets get Dean to spill his guts', attitude was a little off putting. He knew if he kept silent that Sammy might let it go. But surprisingly he didn't want to keep it in this time. It wasn't one of the worst flashbacks he ever had, and he might even get something in return if he played his cards right.

'I was cold.' Dean began. 'Like, extremely cold. One thing about Hell it's not all lava and fire and sulfur down there Sam. It's cold too. Like really really cold. You get hypothermia and frostbite and you never get numb. You just get frozen; the temperatures get so low that even your blood freezes solid. But you can't find anything to warm you up. I don't know. I think it was just that that I was dreaming about.'

Sam couldn't help the tears that pooled in his eyes. Dean finally was starting to open up, but still. The way he told him his dream, about Hell, so dead. It was sad. He sounded so accepting of the horrors that had been afflicted upon him. He hadn't deserved that, hadn't deserved Hell.

'I'm sorry.'

'S'not your fault.'

Sam gulped. Yeah, it was. If only he hadn't been a naïve, compassionate fool, and killed Jake, then Dean wouldn't have had to go through any of this. Wouldn't have sold his soul.

Dean felt the tremors controlling his body start to cease, his core body temperature staring to rise once again. His Sammy was doing a good job as a blanket.

'I am sorry, though.'

Dean sighed. Didn't Sam get it? This was nothing. Nothing to what he would have been if Sam had remained dead.

'You shouldn't be.'

Dean was staring to warm up, but not fast enough. He was still really cold. But he had an idea of how to get his body temperature up.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Kiss me.'

'Sam needed no further invitation than that. He quickly found his brother's lips and latched onto them with a ferocity that surprised the both of them. Sure they had done this before but the sensation of kissing Dean would never fade or get old. Sam was sure of that. Their teeth clacked together as both tried to take even more of the other in. Sam's tongue swiped across Dean's lower, pouty lip, asking for entrance. Dean happily obliged, open his mouth, letting Sam take control of the kiss. Because even though he was the older one, and, he was sure of it, the more masculine of the two, he could never deny his Sammy anything.

Dean's hand snaked around Sam's neck pulling him down closer, curling his fingers into the soft tresses of his hair. Sam was on top him and resting all of his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush his big brother. But Dean didn't care. He needed more contact, darn it! More heat. He used his other hand to knock Sam off in the middle of their kiss and turn him on his back. He quickly straddled Sam's waist and grinned down at him wickedly.

'Dean?'

'You're going to slow.' He shrugged his shoulders as if that made sense, and of course in Dean logic, it does. He hungrily pounced onto Sam, making contact between their bodies, not leaving out an inch. Sam was sweating at this point and didn't mind it when Dean's hands gripped the hem of his shirt, exposing his abs little by little. His stomach tensed a little underneath Dean's splayed hand. Dean seemed to chuckle at this a bit.

'Forgot you were ticklish.'

He quickly discarded Sam's shirt and threw across the room into some little forgotten corner.

'That's better.' Dean quickly took in the sight of his little brother's body. He was panting from the lack of oxygen that all their kissing had caused and was covered in fine sheen of sweat. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed. Sam was no longer the skinny boy he had picked up from Stanford a few years ago. His shoulders had broadened and he had filled in considerably. All the hunts they had done had given him the perfect body. He was just so freaking perfect.

He hesitantly traced his fingers down Sam's broad shoulders across his chest and over those sculpted abs that quivered underneath his touch.

'What's the matter big brother? Got cold feet?'

Sam was smirking at him for going slow for a change but Dean didn't care. He wanted to take his time. Wanted to engrave every image of Sam onto his brain. Every sight, every smell, every taste, and every touch. His fingers stopped at the waistband of Sam's boxers.

Well that's enough lingering he decided. Off with those pants! He gripped the elastic waistband in his fingers and ripped them off in one motion.

'How's that for cold feet, little brother?'

Sam's hazel eyes darkened with lust. He sat up forcefully and gripped Dean's head and brought His mouth down over his own. He forcefully kissed Dean, trying to drag up every pent up emotion and feeling he had for Dean since he knew he loved him. It was a good kiss.

Dean was startled a bit at first but then slowly smiled into the kiss. He felt good knowing he was the only that could make Sam lose control like this. As he was sitting on Sam's lap he felt a familiar bulge underneath him. The only one that could get that type of reaction out of him.

'Why, Sammy, are you carrying a gun on you or are you just happy to see me?'

Sam only growled in response and flipped them over reversing their positions. Dean was on his back again and could clearly see Sam's cock standing at full attention. He looked at Sam's straining erection and then back at his face.

'I take it you are happy to see me.'

Sam grinned wickedly and pressed his palm flat against Dean's clothed bulge.

'I could say the same for you.'

Dean gasped at the touch and involuntarily arched his back, lifting his hips off of the mattress trying to get more contact. But Sam had taken away his hand and was languidly running it up his side, his long deft fingers barely touching his ribcage. He was making him go insane. Touching him but not touching him enough. It wasn't fair. He needed friction!

Sam caught the mischievous grin flit across Dean's face a split second before his brother s hips ground into his. His brother's clothed erection and his own rubbed against each other with the most incredibly pleasurable friction. Both closed their eyes in pure pleasure.

'That's…'

'Amazing?' Sam finished for him.

'Yeah.'

'Well, then. Why did we stop?'

'Good question.'

Sam immediately lowered his hips and ground their bulges together. Never stopping the delicious contact. Dean gasped at the sensation.

'Like that big brother?'

'Y-yeah.'

' Try this then.'

Sam reached his hand down Dean's shorts and grabbed the long swollen shaft in his hand. It was hard and Sam could, already dripping with pre-come. Sam flicked his thumb lightly over the slit of Dean's head. Dean's back arched almost painfully as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him Suddenly Sam's hand stopped. He frantically tried to continue the sensations by thrusting his hips into Sams loose fist.

'Why did you stop?'

'You'll see.'

Dean felt his boxers being pulled off and hastily lifted his hips in an effort to help. They were soon off and finally both boy's naked bodies were pressed completely upon one another's . Nothing was between except their breath. They both took a minute enjoying the completeness they both had in this simple act of having no boundaries between. But they souldn't vey much longer without having to do something about it.

Sam lowered himself against Dean until both of their cocks were touching. He frimly grasped both of them together in his hand and slowly started to stroke them both. The pace he set was slow and languid at first but started to soon pick up speed. He felt Dean's hips start to thrust and he took it as a sign to pick up the pace. He brushed the rough pad of his the thumb across the overly sensitive heads. He felt Dean's breath against the side of his face and the whispers of his name being said a like achant.

Sammy. Sammy. Sammy.

Dean could tell Sammy was getting close, he wasn't that far from it either. But he didn't want Sam to do all the work. SO he put his hand over Sam's hand and helped him along. They stroked themselves in a rhythm. But that pace was soon lost as they started to move faster and faster, their brath coming in shorter pants. They were close. So close. He locked eyes with his Sammy secondsbefore he felt the blinding white hot pleasure coursing through his veins. And as he came, he said Sam's name, just as he heard Sammy calling his.

Afterwards as they both lay there in their motel bed, the moonlight peeking in through the cheap curtains, they wrapped a blankets around themselves.

'Hey, Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'I'm not cold anymore.'

TBC?

Note-awwwwwwwwww. No but seriously please review. I looovveee hearing what people think. So go right on ahead! :]


	2. Chapter 2

Okay peoples here is chapter 2 of 'Cold'….duh duh duh.

Disclaimer-Supernatural does not belong to me. It belongs to the genius known as Eric Kripke. Le sigh…but if it was…man….so many more scenes with Jensen Ackles shirtless…

I also do not own the song 'The Eye of the Tiger'….

Chapter 2

'Sam?'

Sam was in the most comfortable place, following the most pleasant dream. IN his dream he was holding his older brother in his arms all warm and safe. They loved each other and showed their love for one another physically too. They were both brothers and lovers. And Sam couldn't have been happier.

'Sam!'

No. He didn't want to wake up. He finally had everything he ever wanted. Dean. He had Dean. All of him. His heart. Please, he begged himself, don't wake up. But the incessant shaking of his shoulder finally did the trick and he wearily opened his eyes.

Dean was standing in front of his bed, fully dressed and ready to go. No signs of nightmares or….other extracurricular activities that he could find.

'Come one dude, get up. I'm starving.'

'Hmm? Oh, yeah. Uh, one second.'

Damn. Sam really wished he were still asleep. He was actually slightly amazed at what his brain could come up with when he was horny and his brother was in close proximity. The whole, "I'm cold, Sammy,' talk was a real turn on, and very hot. Man, the images he conjured up were just…amazing. A shame people needed to be awake to function in real life.

But still he would rather have these dreams than none at all, because it was the only way he could get close to Dean. His big brother had always been there for him, had watched over him, and had basically raised him. And he loved his big brother, as a brother. Well, he had at first, but then something seemed to change. He wasn't even sure what had changed exactly.

Maybe it was his teenage hormones? And then the feelings just decided to linger? Because all of this started when Sam was seventeen, this….infatuation. And it never went away, never stopped.

He could still remember so clearly when it hit him that he was in love with his brother. They were hunting a werewolf up in Maine. Dad had gone ahead to kill its mate and he and Dean were supposed to stay in the clearing and wait for him to get back. They of course were stocked up on silver bullets but still the thing had hit them so fast and so hard.

Whoosh and he had hit the tree. He heard his brother call out his name, SAMMY!! He had tried to answer back, but all of the breath had been knocked from his lungs after the impact. Dean tried to reach him but he was barreled over by the enraged werewolf.

He watched helplessly as his brother got torn apart trying to save him, to protect him. Dean would try and put up his arms in defense but they were knocked away so easily, as if he were a new born instead of a twenty one year old. Time and time again he got hit, was bruised and was bleeding. It seemed to go on forever, and in Sam's mind he thought it would never end.

BANG!!

A shot had rung out and there stood their father with a shotgun still smoking. The werewolf slumped forward and fell to the ground right next to Dean. Their father quickly raced over to Dean but he was still coherent enough to gesture towards Sam, saying go help him. Help him!!

When he next closed his eyes he hadn't woken up for two days. The sight that had greeted him had been his brother sitting next to his bed asleep, his brows creasing in worry even in unconsciousness. He reached out and gently touched his brother's soft hair. As always Dean had been a light sleeper and had immediately awakened a smile lighting up his eyes at seeing his brother awake.

'Why did you do it?' He whispered, his voice raspy from disuse.

'Do what?' Dean looked honestly confused , his head cocked to one side.

'Jump in front of me like that. You could have gotten killed!'

'But if I hadn't you might have gotten killed.'

'Damn it Dean! You have got to stop doing this!'

'What am I doing?'

'Sacrificing yourself! If you don't stop then one day you'll end up dead!'

' As long as I save you in the process then I don't care.'

Sam cried then. He cried a long time while his brother sat there with him, rubbing his back. He cried for his stupid, idiotic, selfless brother, who didn't seem to care about himself at all.

And it was then that he knew what he felt for his brother wasn't what one would call brotherly affection. It was something much more than that. He was certain of it. It also was made much more certain when he saw Dean coming out of a broom closet with a candy striper clothes all askew, and he wished he could have traded places with her.

'Sammy?'

Sam jerked in surprise. Dean's face was right in front of his. When did he get so close?

'Dude, you were so spacing out.' Dean smirked suddenly. 'You weren't thinking about that dream you had last night were you?'

All the blood drained from Sam's face. No. He didn't-he couldn't….Dean couldn't have known what he was dreaming about.

'W-what dream?'

'Dude come on. You sounded like you had Angelina Jolie, Pamela Anderson, and all the playboy bunnies in a pudding fight on your bed.'

'Did not!' He couldn't help the blush rising in his cheeks. He was so not that vocal.

'Oh yes, you did. Let's if I remember correctly,' Dean cleared his throat dramatically and his voice took on a breathless quality. 'Oh, more, harder, more, oh gol, you're beautiful, ah, more, more, more, MORE!'

Wow. Dean was laughing, but that had to be the hottest thing that Sam had ever heard since he possessed ears.

'Seriously man, you are gonna have to give me the details later.'

'Shut up,' Sam mumbled.

'Well, anyways you should get ready; I'm hungry and need bacon.'

'You and your bacon.'

'It's better than you and your salads. You eat so much green stuff I'm surprised you weren't born a plant.'

'Okay. Number one: that's biologically impossible. And point number two that would be cannibalism.'

Dean shrugged his shoulders, 'We've run into cannibals before.'

'That's not the point. The point is that humans aren't plants so I can darn well eat as much lettuce as I want.'

'Uh huh……..I think I will start calling you the jolly green giant.'

'You do that and I will retaliate.'

'Oooohhh, scary.'

'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'

'So what are we looking at?'

'Dude, give me a second would ya? We just finished a job last night.' Sam scanned the web lazily trying to catch anything interesting but nothing seemed to pop up.

'So? Ghosts to kill, people to save. It's not exactly a job that you can take a vacation from. So where to?'

'Why not?' Sam lifted his eyebrow in question.

'Why not what?' Dean's mouth was full of bacon from his double stacked cheddar explosion cheese burger.

'Why not take a vacation?'

'Uh, because when we take a vacation….people die?'

'Come on. Firefighters and police officers take vacations all the time and you don't see any more people dying because of it.'

'There are a lot more policemen and firefighters in the world Sam. Us hunters? Not so many.'

'But still man, when have ever taken a vacation?'

'Never. And we aren't going to.'

'Dean, we just got done with a hunt. I've looked all over the internet, and scoured all the papers, there's nothing going on right now. I think we have hit a dry spell.'

Dean groaned, and his brow creased in frustration. 'Ah, come on! There's nothing out there? Not a poltergeist or even a freaking chubacabra?'

'Nope. Nothing.'

'Well, keep looking!'

Dean shouted this last part causing the other diners to look over at their table. Dean ignored the curious stares by vigorously biting into his cheeseburger. Sam sheepishly raised his shoulders to those looking and then resorted to a death glare when some wouldn't stop. They quickly returned back to their meals.

'Uh, Dean?'

Dean just continued to eat his cheeseburger, when he was close to having nothing in his mouth he quickly stuffed his face again. He was starting to resemble a chipmunk, Sam thought, with his cheeks puffing out like he was storing nuts for the winter or something. Wow, did he just compare Dean to a chipmunk? That was a weird thought. If Dean were any animal he definitely be a…what kind of animal would Dean be?

'Hey Dean, if you were an animal what would you be?'

Dean started to choke on his burger and quickly reached for his glass of water. HE finally managed to breather again after clearing his airway and was laughing.

'Dude! What the heck? That was so random.' Dean was still laughing and it was a welcome change after his silence for the past several minutes.

'I don't know. Just wondering.'

Dean leaned back in chair and put his hands behind his head, stretching his back as he did so. He sighed and then looked at Sam. 'I don't know. What kind of animal would you be?'

'Uh, maybe a dolphin?'

'Pffffttt. A dolphin!? Any animal to compare yourself to and you choose a fish?!'

'Actually a dolphin is a mammal, and it also happens to be one of the smartest animals out there.'

'Wow. You chose it because it's smart?'

'Hey, you're the one who is always calling me geek boy.'

'You are a geek.'

'Shut up.'

'Anyways, I think I would be a tiger.'

'Pray tell why?'

'Cause…it's the eye of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight! Rising up to the challenges of our RIVAAALLSS!!!' Dean didn't have the best singing voice but you could never say he didn't have enthusiasm.

'Alright, alright. You're a tiger.'

'Damn right I am.'

'So Dean…' Sam locked eyes with his big brother and prepared himself.

Dean held back a groan. Whenever Sam said that it was usually the start to a long conversation/discussion that would involve them talking about their feelings and problems and how to fix them. He licked his lips absently, a habit he acquired as child for when he was nervous.

Sam saw Dean lick his lips and lost his train of thought. What had he been about to ask? Did it matter? Oh, Gol, he did it again. Seriously, it had to be humanly impossible for a man to have such full and pink lips. And Dean licking his lips wasn't helping anybody anywhere. Okay, focus on something else. Anything but his lips he chided himself. His eyes he decided, I'll look at his eyes. Oh, big mistake. Big, big, big mistake. Once again, unfair. Dean's moss green eyes, eyes that were usually guarded and defensive to anyone but him were gazing at him with confusion. Those little crinkles at the corners of his eyes deepening ever so subtly. And man, those eyelashes would make a chick jealous.

'Sammy? You okay?'

'_Sammy? I'm cold.'_

Not helping! Darn his freaking dreams. Didn't they choose just freaking opportunistic times to pop up in his head.

'Yeah?' Gosh, was it his voice that was breaking like a thirteen year old boy's? It would fit. He was about as horny as one.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, uh yeah.' He let out a deep breath in attempt to cool himself off. 'Why?'

'Nothing, you were just looking at me really weird is all.'

'Oh, sorry, it's just..' Quick think of something. Anything. His mind was all jumbled after staring at Dean for so long, and didn't he just sound like a stalker?

'I'm worried about you.' Not exactly a lie. Dean was always on the top of his things to worry about list. Came with the territory.

'Why?' Why? Why indeed. Even though his excuse was made up on the spot, it was the truth. Dean had been going nonstop for the past three months. Hunt after hunt after hunt. The last time they had taken any semblance of a break was two months ago, and that was because Dean was in the hospital because of Alistair. SO when Sam had jokingly suggested a vacation he was half serious. Dean was dead tired, he could tell. And a vacation seemed just like what his big brother needed.

'Because you need to stop. Slow down. Take a freaking breather.'

'Like I said before there is no time to slow down.' Dean waved their waitress over and asked for their check. And of course he smiled flirtatiously at her before getting it.

Sam tried to contain his jealously at the simple act of a smile directed at someone other than him.

'I know. But right now there is nothing going on. Like I said. It's dead out there Dean. For whatever reason it's quiet and nothing is acting up. No werewolves, no rugarus..'

'Ha, love that word.'

'….nothing. So why not take advantage of that fact, huh?'

Dean was quiet for a long time. He got up and headed out to the Impala without a word, and of course Sam followed him. They both got into the beautiful car and sat there for a while. Finally Dean got out the keys and turned them in the ignition. The rumble of the Impala finally made a break into the silence between them.

'So, Sammy, you really want to go on a vacation?'

Hey..you.

Yes, you there. Sitting at your computer in your t-shirt and pajama pants…reading fanfiction….review…

…REVIEW!!!!!

…please?


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello there!! What's shaking? Besides jello. My gosh that was corny. Anyways…

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural!!! Clear enough for ya!? IT belongs to Eric Kripke!!!

Chapter 3

'Really? You wanted to go the beach.' Dean eyed some bikini clad girls that were walking by them but didn't really enjoy the view as much as he used to. There was seriously something wrong with him lately. He didn't feel like picking up chicks anymore and when he and Sam went out to eat he found he didn't have an appetite. That one was even weirder than the no chicks deal.

'What's wrong with the beach?' Sam and he were leaning against the hood of the Impala after Sam had pleaded to drive to their destination. And for some reason this time Dean just couldn't say no. He had reluctantly handed over his baby's keys. Then he and Sam had just taken off. Dean would ask repeatedly where they were going but Sam would just smile and remain quiet. It had been really annoying when an hour ago Sam had made him put on a blindfold. He had muttered kinky. Sam had told him to shut up, but he hadn't shouted it. Just said it really quietly, and for some reason it caused his heart to stutter.

'Nothing is wrong with the beach. Fact it's great. You got sun, booze and chicks. What more could I want? But seriously why did you choose it?'

'S-same reason?'

'Huh, I would have pegged as more of a log cabin, let's read the weekend away, type of person.'

'What? I'm not allowed to want to go to a popular vacation area?'

' Nah. Just wasn't really expecting it from you. Well then,' he clapped Sam on the shoulder, 'looks like my little Sammy is growing up. Finally gonna let that party animal out?'

Sam snorted, 'Not hardly.'

Dean grinned, 'I don't know man, I betcha I could make you come around.' He raised his eyebrows.

'I think I'm more in the mood of sitting around and swimming type of vacation.'

'Yeah, okay, and then when the sun goes down,' he leaned in close to Sam, and dang his baby brother smelled good. What was that? Eucalyptus? Seriously that was some good crap. He then lowered his voice huskily, '…the Winchesters come out to play.'

Sam shivered and Dean immediately became worried. He put a hand over Sam's forehead checking for a fever.

'Hey you okay? You're not getting sick are you? Damn, I knew you shouldn't have driven all night. It doesn't feel like you have one though. DO have chills? Do you feel headachy? Blurriness? Nausea?'

'Dude, slow down. I'm fine. Just had a shiver, that's all.'

Dean eyed his brother dubiously. Sam didn't have a fever but his cheeks were a little red. Almost like he was blushing.

'Well anyway. Let's go!' Dean took off his leather jacket and laid it reverently in the Impala's front seat and then just took off. He raced towards the water and then let out a loud laugh.

'Come on Samantha!'

Sam made his way over towards his big brother chuckling at his antics. He may be the younger Winchester but he would never be the most immature.

'Dean we gotta go check into a motel man.'

'Just a second Sam.'

Dean closed his eyes and just let the wind flow all around him. His bare feet were buried deep into the sand, warm on top and damp and cold at the bottom. He wriggled his toes trying to feel more of the sensation. Inhaling a deep breath of sea scented air finished the trick. It just felt so good to be standing there basking in the sun, next to his brother, and not a care in a world. Sam was right; a vacation was just what they needed.

He had really been against it at first. Really, really against it. After he had woken up in the hospital after his little run in with Alistair he had learned from Cas that Sam had been the one to kill him. Sam, his little brother, the one who used to beg for Lucky Charms, had killed a demon. The same demon that had spent thirty years in Hell torturing him. Using every weapon available to him to break him. Pain, memories, even truth.

He had been down under for four months, and it was really only at that moment that he had realized how much things had changed. Especially his brother. So when Sam wasn't aware Dean started to look at him. Scrutinizing. Memorizing. Trying to figure out the puzzle that his little brother had become. Used to be that he knew the kid inside and out. Heck, he probably used to know him even better than Sam knew himself.

But now there were holes, spaces, shadows, that Sam had created in their time apart. What was he really thinking when they talked? Was he lying or being himself? Dean found himself second guessing himself when it came to Sam more and more and it frustrated him to no end. So he started to try and pay even closer to Sam. Had committed every movement and mannerism of Sam's to memory. And it had helped a little bit at least.

He could tell you every shade of color in his hazel eyes. He could show you every freckle and mole on his body. Hey, when it came to two guys living in close quarters there wasn't ever really a chance for privacy. So he couldn't help but notice that Sam was truly no longer Sammy. Of course he would always be _his_ Sammy, but the boy he once knew was gone. And in his place a man had taken his place. The skinny fresh faced boy of just a few years ago was now a well built hunter, capable of killing, and smart to a fault.

And that had scared him.

Well, not the fact that had Sam had changed, but the fact that he had noticed the change. Had noticed when his little brother came out of the shower with only a towel clinging to his lean hips. Had watched the excess water drip down his well sculpted chest and disappear into the absorbent fabric resting just above his hipbone. He shouldn't have noticed all the heads that turned as Sam walked by, men and women alike. He told himself he was just being protective when they sat in bars and he would glare at anyone that dared to approach his brother. He really shouldn't have noticed it when his brother would lean over his shoulder a little bit closer than necessary, and he had enjoyed the closeness rather than being annoyed at having his personal space invaded.

It made him feel weird, and he never did like not feeling like himself. So he hunted, and threw his entire being into it. If he hunted he could concentrate on that and nothing else. By focusing on a poltergeist or a zombie he could keep from examining his own feelings. So he buried them and pushed them so far down in himself that he couldn't feel them anymore. That's when the long string of hunts started.

He never let himself stop. As soon as one hunt was finished another one began. Sam seemed to be keeping up, but after two months of constant motion he felt even himself beginning to be stretched thin. When he would get up in the morning dark circles were beneath his eyes and even though he was by no means a pale person, he would tell that he was a few shades lighter. But he had to keep going had to keep pushing, because if he stopped he would have to face the truth.

He was feelings things that he shouldn't, about a person that was completely off limits.

That was the reason he initially panicked at the thought of some down time. Relaxation? Not hardly. Just more stress he was sure of it. Tension. Being in close proximity, and being hyper aware of Sam's every movement when he was distracted was bad enough as it is. But to have his undivided attention on Sam? Too much. Too close. Too dangerous.

But in the end he had agreed. Because it was Sam. And since when had ever been able to say no to Sam? So they were taking a freaking vacation. The least he could do was get so drunk and partied out at night that he would be to tired to notice every aspect of Sam's existence.

'Alright, little brother. Where to?'

* * *

'Okay. So will that be one king?' Dean groaned. Really why was it that almost every motel they had stopped at for the past month automatically assumed that they were a couple and simply not family? Or even just platonic friends for that matter. HE glanced at Sam sitting in the Impala. What were Sam's thoughts on all of this?

'Uh, no. Two queens please.' The young woman looked at him, and then glanced out at Sam in the car. She looked back at him and raised her eyebrows.

'What?' She tried not to smile but failed.

'Nothing. Here your keys sir.'

'Thanks.' He started to walk away but then turned around and headed back to the desk.

'No seriously what were you smiling about?'

'Well…no offense but I really thought you guys were a couple.'

Once again everyone seemed to assume that of them. 'Why? What is it about us that make people think we're together?'

'I'm assuming your friends right?'

Better agree to that than have to explain that it was his brother out there. So he nodded.

'Best friends?'

Dean had to smile at that. Of course Sam was his best friend. He had practically raised the kid, and with them moving around so much as children they hadn't really had anyone else to lean on. Besides the whole trust issue with him was only immune to his family. So, yeah, Sam was definitely his best friend.

'Yeah.'

'Well, I guess it's just because...... because of the way you looked at him.'

Dean froze. Him? He had done something that made other people assume he and Sam was a couple? A look? A look that seemed to convey more than brotherly love? He was disgusted with himself. How could he do that? That was so wrong. And to his little brother? The one he was supposed to protect?

The girl saw the look of disgust and self loathing flit across the features of the handsome man before her. Uh oh. Had she hit a sensitive subject? She hoped not. Crap. This is what she got for speaking her mind again. Her mom always told her that she should censor what she said. Great. Now she was soo going to get fired.

'Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Are you not gay?' Great. There she went again. Shut it woman!! She screamed at herself.

'What? Uh..' Dean was not gay. He had never been with a man before. That's not to say that men hadn't hit on him before. He had an idea. Maybe that was it! Maybe he was actually gay and wasn't aware of it, so his body had latched onto Sam seeing as he was the only guy that was his age that was ever around. That had to be it. Suddenly a bright smile lit up his face.

'Wow. You know you just made something very clear to me. Thanks!'

The girl shook her head in wonderment as the very good looking guy walked out of there. She was confused but didn't care because she wasn't going to get fired.

* * *

'Man, this is awesome.' Dean was sitting in the sand next to Sam watching the waves roll in. The sun was just setting and it cast a golden glow over everything. They were some of the only beach goers around that time and Dean was enjoying the quietness of it all. Usually there was noise. Everywhere. All the time, whether it was Metallica blasting from the Impala, or the screech of a banshee they were hunting. It was nice to give his ears a break.

'I hear ya man.' Sam raised his beer bottle and clinked it with Dean's. Dean took a long sip and sighed in contentment. This was the life.

With the sea spray in his eyes he felt Sam start to get up. His brother wiped himself down trying to get rid of all the excess sand.

'Are you ready to go?' he asked and then gulped when he realized that Sam was taking off his shirt.

'Whatcha doing?'

Sam looked back at him and smiled. 'What's it look like? I'm going for a swim.'

'Right now?'

'Uh, yes, because that is what people generally do when they come to the beach. Why? Did you wanna build a sandcastle?'

'Shut up.'

Sam laughed and slowly walked towards the water. He was wearing a pair of white swim trunks that they had picked up earlier. Dean thought it was kinda funny, but it was the first time they had ever been to buy swim suits. They hadn't really ever needed them at the motels they were staying at because they were always concentrating on a hunt. And when they went out to Bobby's they would just skinny dip in the pond.

Dean glanced down at his own camouflage shorts. They weren't too bad he supposed. When he glanced back up he didn't see Sam. HE quickly got up to get a better vantage point. Where was he last? The water. But he had only been about waist deep; such a gargantuan couldn't have gone under. Then he looked at the waves. The gentle swells of earlier were now replaced with large thundering crashing versions of themselves. Damn it!

He raced towards the water, hitting it at full speed. He hop stepped over the parts where it was too deep to run but still too shallow to swim. The salt water got in his eyes, stinging them, rendering him unable to see. Furiously he wiped at his eyes.

'Sam!'

He dove under the waves, forcing his eyes open despite the burning sensation. But the swirling sand disturbed by the currents of the ocean made it impossible to see. He was starting to run out of breath and had to come up for air. When he broke the surface he immediately yelled his little brother's name again.

'SAM!!'

'What?'

Dean turned around and there was Sam, looking fine and dandy. Not drowned at all. He quickly waded towards him.

'What the hell man!' He shoved him in the chest.

'Dean, what's your problem?!' Sam was staring to get that pissed off look.

'You're my problem!!'

'What did I do?!'

'You weren't there.' Dean finally said.

Sam looked confused. 'I wasn't where?'

'In the ocean! I was watching you and looked away for one second and then you were gone!'

'I just dove underneath the water for a second Dean.' Sam said quietly.

'Doesn't matter. You scared the crap out of me, man.' Dean's anger was dissipating swiftly leaving him with only a feeling of relief at his brother's well being.

'Well, I'm sorry.' Dean looked up and saw Sam doing his famous puppy dog eyes at him. Gah! No fair, no fair! Sam should not be allowed to have such an adorable weapon in his arsenal!! Wait. Did he say adorable? Dangerous!! He meant a dangerous weapon in his arsenal!!

He let out a long suffering sigh. ' S'alright.'

'We good?'

'Yeah, we're good dude.'

'Good.' Sam suddenly lunged towards him and got him in a choke hold. He then dunked him underneath the water. The little-! He was dead!!

'I am so going to drown you!!!'

'What happened to you being worried that I did drown?'

'Moments over!!'

The two boys wrestled in the water for about an hour. Soon enough they were staring to get all wrinkly and the sun was already down. The moon was out and was about three quarters full.

'Dude,' Dean was still laughing and really out of breath from all the exercise they were getting, it was tiring showing your little brother who was the boss, 'I think I'm done. You ready to hit the night scene?'

'Yeah, sounds good.' They both wearily got out of the water and finally seemed to notice that they were the only ones left on the beach. It was very quiet, with just the sounds of the waves crashing around them and the thud of their own hearts.

'Hey Dean, why didn't you ever take off your shirt? Its gonna be ruined now you know.'

Dean forced himself to answer as casually as he possibly could despite the fact that his whole body had tensed up involuntarily. 'Uh, I dunno. Guess I just forgot it.' He glanced down wearily at the black t-shirt that was now clinging to his body, showing every contour and curve.

'Oh, okay. So showers, food, and then anything else?'

'Yeah,' Dean voiced hoarsely, 'sounds good.'

Dean and Sam made their way up to their motel which was located conviently right on the ocean side. It was a good deal, considering how cheap it was despite it being above their usual standards. One of the perks of the motel was also the fact that it had two showers so neither of them had to wait on the other to get out.

Dean slipped into his bathroom and quietly shut the door. He grabbed the knobs of the shower and turned them all the way to the left, wanting the water to get as hot as possible. Slowly he first stretched his back and cracked his neck. He sighed in relief, that felt good. Hesitantly he removed his black t-shirt and stepped out of his sandy swim trunks. Steam soon filled up the tiny room and Dean stepped underneath the shower head. He could have groaned. The how water poured over his tired and tense muscles, loosening them up, and causing him to relax.

All too soon the water started to turn cold and still he didn't want to get out of the shower. HE hated this part. He tried to avoid it as much as possible but it was like he was addicted. IT was so much easier to evade in motels that didn't have mirrors in their bathrooms, but it seemed like he hadn't lucked out this time.

He wiped a hand across the condensation on the mirror, showing his face now instead of an unrecognizable blur. He slowly turned around and then looked over his shoulder. Fingers tracing his back and the thing on it, he was filled with disgust. Self loathing, revulsion, it came swelling up and rushed right into his head and heart when he saw it. He looked away. He couldn't handle it, didn't want to see it. Didn't want to be reminded. But he couldn't help but take a second look.

Bad decision. He felt bile staring to rise up in his throat and just barely made it to the toilet in time before emptying his stomach of its meager contents. Soon he was just dry heaving, but it didn't make anything hurt less, nor did he ever feel any less ashamed. Lightly he ran his fingers over the raised skin, located across his back and shoulders, and shuddered.

He deserved all of it.

TBC

Oooohh. What is Deanie hiding? Muwhahahahaha!! I'll never tell!!! Well, wait, yeah, I actually will tell you. Just not yet. :D

Lets see if I can do it again, Ahem. You! You laying there on your stomach, in your bed! How lazy! Get up and brush that mop of a hair do!! BUT BEFORE YOU DO!!

Please review? : )


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha!! Man I wish I was in Hawaii…

Disclaimer-I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke. But if I did own it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .muwahahahaha!!!!

Chapter 4

Sam and Dean had both gotten themselves clean and were now decked in their finest attire. Or you know, whatever. Dean was wearing his typical jeans and a black t-shirt, his usual leather jacket surprisingly absent. It was too hot for it, even at night. Sam had chosen to be a bit fancier than usual. It was a vacation so why not? Long black dress pants clung to his lengthy legs perfectly and his white silk button down shirt had a few undone at the top. Both of course had knives strapped to their legs, and in Dean's case his leg, his right arm and his waist. Never could be too prepared.

'I want a cheeseburger.' Dean complained as they walked out of the motel.

Sam let out a bemused sigh. 'You've already had a cheeseburger today Dean.'

Dean cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'So?'

'So, it's not good for you to have that much cholesterol in one day.'

'Well thanks for the dieting tips Samantha, where did you glean that helpful little bit of information, hmm? Lemme guess, Cosmopolitan.'

Really, Dean sometimes thought that Sam was meant to be born a girl. He chuckled at the thought of that. Sam as a girl. He would most definitely be a tall one, most likely with legs that seemed to never end. Long, and perfect . . . .and that was enough of that!

He gulped a bit. And he most definitely would have a lot longer hair. He could barely get him to cut his shaggy as it was. It was soft though. When they were younger he would run his fingers through Sam's hair to get him to go to sleep. It never failed, the habit he had learned from his mother to get a kid sleepy. So Dean tried it one night when Sam wouldn't stop crying and voila, instant gratification.

When had they outgrown that habit? It must have been when Sam was around seventeen when he had suddenly asked Dean to stop doing that, claiming it was childish. That had hurt a bit and he had never stopped missing it.

'Hey, you were the one I caught reading Seventeen when we were in high school.'

'I told you that was just for research! I had to know how the female mind worked so I can use my natural charms to woo them!'

'Whatever.'

They were walking side by side along the sidewalk, not bothering to take the Impala because everything was near their motel anyway. The stars were out and shining and the night life was up and at 'em. Sam saw countless girls glance at them as they walked by, but he just ignored them. Not particularly interesting were girls when you had your own personal god walking next to you.

Dean looked particularly good tonight, it seemed to Sam. His jeans just clinged to him in all the right places. His black t-shirt was stretched a little bit tightly across his chest and shoulders, making it obvious how much muscle the man possessed. His dark blond hair was done in its usual style, but man, it looked so soft, Sam was very sorely tempted to try touching it. His hand actually rose from where it had been hanging by his side and started towards his big brother but Sam willed himself to stop. Honestly, how would Dean react to that? What could he really say? Nothing, that's what. So he kept his hands to himself.

But still, he thought with a bit of a smirk, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view. He glanced around to make sure no one else was looking and then turned his gaze on Dean. His big brother was wearing a slight smile, taking in all the sights and sounds, and Sam loved it. Dean didn't seem to be smiling as much as usual these days, and it was a welcome sight for sure. His eyes looked around, always assessing his surroundings, gauging the reactions of others, finding the quickest route to safety, doing what his father taught him to do. And yet, even though Dean had a world weary look rarely seen upon someone so young, a glimpse of innocence would pass through his shields every now and again. No one else could see it. Not even Bobby, Cas, or Ellen. Only he was able to discern his brother's true emotions even though Dean denied it.

Sam moved from at looking at Dean's face to his neck. His brother reached up and scratched at something just at the collar of his shirt. Sam thought he saw something barely peeking over the edge of the shirt and it was confirmed when Dean brushed against it and stiffened immediately. What was that? Maybe he was still sore from the last hunt? Dean hadn't let Sam look over him after the hunt had ended so he couldn't be one hundred percent sure that Dean wasn't hiding an injury. He would look into it tonight when they got back to the hotel.

Actually now that he thought back on it, Dean hadn't let him look over him for injuries for the past couple of months. That was weird. When it came to hunting with a partner it meant relying upon one another fully. That included when the hunt was over and there were injuries and wounds to be inspected and bandaged. He would have to talk with Dean about this as well. Man, wasn't he gonna enjoy that.

'Hey, Sam this look like an okay place?'

Dean nodded his head towards a bar that seemed to be fairly crowded. The bright neon sign out in front declared it 'The Silver Siren.' Dean laughed at that.

'Hope it's not actually run by a siren, that would suck!'

Sam smiled at that, 'Yeah, this place looks cool. Let's go.'

Dean and Sam quickly found themselves a booth located at the back, giving them the best vantage point. Dean, of course took the customary seat, facing the bar, so that he could see anything coming towards them. Sam would always be protected.

The waitress quickly came over and took their orders. Dean, predictably got a burger, and Sam, predictably, got a salad.

'Dude, we really gotta get something different every once in a while.'

'Hell no!' Dean mouthed around his food. He quickly gulped it down following a swig of beer.

'You can, all you want, I'll stick with this heavenly goodness.'

'Uh huh.'

The waitress, who had introduced herself as Cheryl, came back for the third time since getting them their food. Were they sure they didn't need any extra napkins? Surely another beer couldn't hurt? She leaned in especially close to Dean, her cleavage almost completely bared for the world to see, about five inches from his face.

'Are you sure there isn't _anything_ I can get for you?'

Dean looked the girl over once and thought she wasn't too bad. Short light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a decent rack. But he wasn't going to flirt with any girls tonight. He had made a decision earlier in the day, right after his little conversation with the hotel clerk, that if he was in fact attracted to his own sex, then he would like to do something about it. Finding his brother hot was by no means in any way healthy, or right. So he thought by possibly finding a guy tonight he might confirm his sexual orientation and get those wrong, incestuous thoughts out of his head.

'No thanks, I think I'm good sweetheart.' He quickly dismissed her by returning to his meal. She looked a little disappointed, but then turned her sights on Sam.

Sam for the moment was in a state of shock. Had Dean just turned down a chance at a quickie? He looked at the girl, seeing what it was about her that made his brother dismiss her hidden offer so quickly. She wasn't unfortunate looking at all, he even thought she could have been a model if she put a little more effort into it, but he couldn't find anything off putting about the girl. Suddenly the girl turned towards him, a seductive smile on her face.

'What about _you, _sugar? Anything…special…that I can get for you.'

'He doesn't want anything either!' Sam was saved from answering by Dean's shout. The waitress and Sam wore identical expressions of surprise. Cheryl's quickly wore off and she beamed a smile at them.

'Omigosh! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't realize you two were. . . y'know? I'll go get your check now.' And with that she rushed off.

Dean and Sam were staring at each other with equal expressions of confusion.

'What just happened?'

'I don't kno-'

'Awwwwwwww.' Both of them got it at that moment and slapped their foreheads in unison. They looked at each other and grimaced though neither's heart was really into it. In fact Sam was a little bit secretly happy about them being mistaken for a couple. But he quickly pushed down his feeling of joy and reserved them in his special place in his mind, for all things Dean. Dean on the other hand was feeling extraordinarily guilty.

He had done it again; he had made an outsider think he and his brother were a couple. When would it end? Had his jealousy over her flirting been so obvious? What was the matter with him? That's it, he decided; time to find a guy to distract himself from his brother. He had to get out of here.

'Where are you going?' Sam asked his brother when he saw him get up and pull out his credit card.

'Out.' He plopped the credit card on the table and pushed in his chair.

'Hold on, I'm almost done.' Sam hurriedly tried to shove the rest of his salad down.

'No!' Dean's face looked slightly panicked as he shouted out the word. His eyes round and anxious, almost terrified if the truth be told.

Sam stopped eating and looked Dean concerned.

'What' wrong?' Sam started to get up as well, but then Dean took a step back towards the door.

'Nothing's wrong. I would just like to go one place by myself without my little brother tagging along!' Dean regretted his words immediately but there was no taking them back. Even if he didn't mean them in the slightest.

'Tagging along? You make me sound like an annoying little kid!' Sam was angry in a heartbeat and wondered what the heck was wrong with Dean.

'You are annoying! Can't a guy have two seconds to himself without you invading my personal space?! Huh?!' Dean hated himself. He knew Sam only ever cared about his well being, was only doing what their father taught them to do. But he knew he would hate himself even more if he allowed such forbidden thoughts towards his own brother to continue.

Sam was a taken back. Had he really been that bad? Sure he had kept a little closer watch on Dean since his run in with Alistair, but it was only because he had been worried about his big brother. Oh, crap. Had it been because of his feelings for Dean? Had his brother finally started to notice that there were was a little something more in his touches? A bit more intensity when he looked at him?

'I was just worried about you! Besides isn't that what we're supposed to do?! Look out for each other?!' Watch over them. Make sure he didn't get hurt. Not lust over them like a love sick school girl.

'Yes look out for each other! Not freaking suffocate them!' Sam didn't have a response. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him.

And on that final note Dean stormed out of the bar.

* * *

Dean downed another shot and motioned to the bartender that he wanted one more. The man glanced warily at all of the glasses already stacked up but shrugged and got him his drink. Who was he to begrudge a man his chance to get drunk.

Dean felt the fiery liquid burning down his throat (Note: that's what she said.) and held back a grimace. What was that? His fifth or sixth one? It didn't matter he just waved to the bartender to keep them coming. HE wanted to get all out drunk, wanted to not be able to walk straight, and wanted to just plainly get so hammered that he wasn't aware of who he was anymore.

Least that had originally been the plan. He had stormed out of the Silver Siren and just started walking. Walked for a long time, and just ended up outside of a bar. He had noticed that there was a particularly large amount of men in it and had realized that it was a gay bar. He took in a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked in. That was one part of the plan of course. Find a guy so he could get his mind off of Sammy.

He received many appreciative glances as he walked in but he didn't meet anyone's stare. He wasn't going to approach anyone himself, not that he wasn't confident, it was just because this was new territory. And in an any situation where you are the newcomer its best to sit back and take in all the information you could. So he waited for them to come to him.

Dean glanced around the dimly lit establishment, finding it surprisingly just like any other bar he had ever been in. Just a lot more guys. There was the occasional girl or two, but you could tell they weren't there for hooking up. A lot of the guys kept looking at him but he would almost glare at them, challenging them to make a move. Most of them backed down but there was one guy who held his gaze and didn't submit. He was tall, not as tall as Sam of course, but he was at least an inch or two taller than Dean. If he had to use one word to describe the man it would be surfer. He was tan, and leanly muscled with hair so blond it had to be from hours spent underneath the sun.

He sauntered away from his friends and sidled up right next to Dean on the stool beside him.

'I'll have whatever he's having.' The man nodded towards Dean, and he had to give him props because it was some strong stuff. The man took the drink and downed it in one gulp and finally turned towards Dean.

'So, now that I've got some liquid courage, lets break the ice shall we? I'm Zac…and you are?'

'Wow, you are a cheesy one aren't you?'

'And you are a very cynical and sarcastic one aren't you?'

Dean smiled slightly at that. Dude had some balls. Most would have taken a hint already and left. When he had been hit on by men in the past it was what he had done. Remained cold and cynical. But he didn't want to drive this one away, did he?'

'That I am. . . .name's Dean.'

'Pleased to meet you Dean.'

'Can't say I'm pleased to meet you yet Zac. What have I got to be pleased about?'

Zac grinned at this and leaned in closer until his mouth was right next to Dean's ear. 'Well then, I could make it very. . .pleasurable.. .for you, if you would like to get to know me better.' As he said these words Zac rested a hand on Dean's thigh and slowly rubbed it higher and higher.

Dean didn't feel the attraction he initially thought he would. He was gay right? That was why he was finding Sam attractive right? So where was the freakin lust man?!

'Yeah, that sounds good. So you wanna get outta here or what?'

'Let's just take this outside.'

'Fine with me.'

Maybe it took a little bit of time. That must be it. The attraction hadn't started up yet, he just needed to be patient. But, it hadn't been this way with girls. When he used to hook up with a girl it hadn't taken any time at all to get himself interested with her. But then again what did he know? This was going to be the first time he had never hooked up with a guy, maybe things were different.

Zac and Dean exited the bar and slowly walked side by side. He noticed that they weren't the only ones leaving the bar with potential partners. The other pairs seemed to be hanging all off each other, not being able not to touch. Yet he and Zac's shoulders barely brushed each other as they headed down an alley next to the bar. Was that normal?

Pretty quickly it got quiet in the alley they were in and soon they were the only ones around. Suddenly Zac pushed Dean up against the wall and roughly kissed him. Dean didn't know how to react. Usually with him and girls he had been the aggressor and not the other way around, and truth be told he never was one who would willingly submit to anyone. Almost angrily he flipped them so that Zac was the one beneath him.

'Wouldn't have pegged you for the dominant type.' Zac said when they paused to catch their breath.

'Why the hell not?'

Zac smirked,'Cause. . . .you're shorter.'

Zac flipped them back around again and latched onto Dean's throat. He had pinned Dean's hands to the wall and Dean was kinda just standing there, waiting. Really, wasn't he supposed to be turned on by now? He was freakin making out with a guy here, and nada, zilch. Zac pushed his right leg in between Dean's and felt something. Well Zac didn't seem to have any qualms about being turned on.

Dean was starting to think this was a bad idea. He wasn't feeling a damn thing and they had been doing some pretty heavy making out for about a half hour. He was just about to discreetly hint that he was done and not really in the mood for hooking up when Zac slipped his hand around the back of Dean's shirt collar. That didn't bother him, what did bother him was when Zac's fingers brushed lightly across the raised flesh of his shoulders. He immediately pushed him away.

'What the hell!'

Dean was breathing hard, his chest heaving as he glared at Zac. No one. No one was allowed to touch that, to see it. And he would beat anyone into oblivion who dared.

'What's wrong?'

Dean forced himself to take in a deep breath. IT wasn't the dude's fault, he hadn't known. He was just a civie who was ignorant, no need to blow up on him for something he knew nothing about. He slowly unclenched his fists.

'Sorry. It's just. . .I don't think I can do this.'

Dean started to walk away when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He reacted without thinking, his training taking full control of his body. He felt his right hook connect with Zac's jaw knocking him to the ground. Zac looked dazed sitting there in a puddle rubbing his aching face tenderly.

'S-sorry! I just- I gotta go.'

Dean ran off leaving behind a very dazed and confused man. What just happened?

* * *

Sam had watched the retreating figure of his brother wondering how things had gotten so out of hand. They had been sitting there a few minutes earlier in a comfortable atmosphere when, bam, they were yelling at each other.

Cheryl came back a few minutes later while Sam was still brooding.

'Um, here's your check sir.'

'Uh, thanks.' Why did Dean storm out of there like that?

'Also, I wanted to say I'm sorry.'

That got Sam's attention. Why was their waitress apologizing to him?'

'Um. . .why?'

Cheryl's cheeks reddened. 'I swear I didn't know you guys were together until your partner yelled at me. I swear. I never think before I flirt. I promise I just do it because it seems to get me a little bit more tips.

'Oh, don't worry about it then, we're not together.'

'You're not?'

'Nope.' Having to say that was making Sam more depressed.

'Oh. Well then…if it's any consolation I think you guys would make a cute couple.'

Did he hear her right? He and Dean looked good together? As in together together?

'What? Why?'

Cheryl smiled at him and seemed to blush a little more.

'You know how most guys go crazy about two hot women together? It's the same with us girls. Two fine guys that are together is hot.'

And with that she wandered off. Poor Sam was just a bit more confused.

TBC…

Alrighty then!! That's it. Chapter 4 is done!!

I have to admit I cringed a bit when I wrote about Zac making out with Dan, because the only one Dean should ever make out with is Sammy, but it had to be done. :D

Hello there!! You! You there eating your bowl of ice cream!! No food near the computer!! It could spill!!

Also….PLEASE REVIEW!! It's my crack. Seriously…well, that and Jensen Ackles. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Ahem if it has not yet been made abundantly clear, I do **NOT** own Supernatural. *sniffs* AND I NEVER SHALL!!! Eric Kripke gets to claim the honors on that….

Chapter 5

Dean took to the streets and just started walking. He caught a glimpse of himself in a store window, his hair all mussed and his lips swollen. He angrily wiped a hand across his mouth. How could he do that? Kiss a guy? Not that he had anything against guys that were into other dudes, but how could he? He laughed at himself bitterly; he had been convinced he really was attracted to other dudes. He thought once again of Zac's hand running up his thigh, of his lips on his throat and had to force the bile back down his throat. What was the matter with him?

What did his attraction to Sammy mean?

He looked at the stars and just stared. He flat out stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, letting the people walk around him like water flowed around an obstacle. He ignored the stares and the strange looks given to him and stood there, tracing the constellations in his mind. He knew every one of them, taught to him at a young age, not for fun, but for survival. He wasn't sure what he was searching for. Answers certainly but from who? The angels hadn't been very helpful truth be told, since he had been made aware of their existence. Cas tried his hardest, he was sure, but in the end he was kind of clueless. It seemed like he was on his own once again. He took in a deep breath, glanced once more up at the starry sky and started to walk again.

He reached their motel and noticed the Impala was right where he had left it. So Sammy hadn't taken off or anything. He half expected him to be pissed and go for a drive or something, but he was happy knowing where Sam was. He walked up to their door and cursed as he remembered that he had forgotten his room key. He had been wanting to make a stealthy entrance, sure that Sam was asleep. Sure he could pick the lock but Sam was too good a hunter to let something like a person trying to get into his room, by. Gritting his teeth he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

He heard shuffling from the inside, a crash and then a groan.

'Sam?'

Some light shined onto the pathway beside him as Sam pulled back the curtain and glanced outside. What was the matter with him? That was so sloppy. He should have known better than to leave a light on when checking out the door. He heard the clicks of the door latch being flipped and finally the door opened.

'You look like crap.' Was the first thing that Dean's mind registered to say. Nice.

'Well, thanks.' Sam said this sarcastically as he made his way back to his bed, whiskey bottle in tow.

'Dude, are you drunk?' Dean wasn't lying when he said Sam looked like crap. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and his eyes were glazed over. He was only wearing his dress pants, the fly undone, as if he had started to take them off, but then decided he was too tired to continue. The room reeked of alcohol, making Dean scrunch his nose up in distaste.

'What's it t'you?' Yep, his baby brother was definitely drunk. He was lying on the bed, one arm behind his head, the other gripping his whiskey as he lifted it up to his lips for another swig. Dean watched Sam's throat as his adam apple bobbed, almost hypnotized by the sight of his long white neck.

'I was gone for, like two hours.'

'I thought you wanted 'space'. Wouldn't want you to be suffocating, now, do we?' Bitter.

'I just needed to clear my head. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry alright?'

Sam just looked at him and raised the bottle to his lips once again. 'Whatever.'

'Sides why are even drunk in the first place?' Dean racked his memory trying to recall an important date that might make his brother sad, but it wasn't Jess's birthday or date of her death. They were both way off in November. Maybe it was like, their first date or something?

Sam started to laugh as if what Dean had said had been the funniest thing he had ever heard. 'Life, man. Just life.'

Dean wearily sat down on his own bed tugging of his boots, trying to sit as far away from Sam as possible. His little escapade with another man had not gone so well, and he wanted to forget it. Which was kinda impossible with the reason for it sitting right in front of him.

'What do you mean life?' Sam laughed again, and it seemed a little bit bitter to him.

'Dude, are lives are so screwed up.'

Ain't that the truth. 'And what made you have this little epiphany Samantha? You haven't been watching Oprah again have you?'

'Oh, I had an epiphany alright.'

Earlier with Sam. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam walked out of The Silver Siren as soon as he was done paying for the meal. Dean hadn't left more than five minutes before, so he could still catch up. He wanted to find his brother and demand what was going on with him. The argument they had just had, really came out of nowhere. At least it seemed like it had come out of nowhere for Sam. But maybe for Dean it hadn't. He tended to bottle stuff up, let it fester, and didn't think anybody needed to be burdened with his problems. Selfless to a fault.

He was walking in the flow of traffic opposite to himself. Bodies kept on running into him and pushing him out of the way, but he didn't care. They were just in the way, making his going a lot slower than usual. He was certain Dean had gone this way, it's what he would have done in Dean's shoes, gone in the opposite direction of their motel, that is. He finally spotted a familiar face as he turned the corner. That was good luck too, because if he hadn't seen Dean just then, he wouldn't have any idea which direction to take.

Sam moved a bit closer staying about fifteen feet behind him. Wow. Dean looked really mad. Positively angry. Other people seemed to sense his mood and kept a wide berth giving Sam complete visibility to his brother. Dean turned around suddenly as if he had sensed someone following him. But Sam ducked behind a food booth and waited till the coast was clear. Why had he done that? He had every intention of getting Dean's attention so he could catch up and talk. In fact Sam had changed his mind a little bit ago. Instead of demanding answers he figured he would apologize. He realized he must have done something wrong, because Dean rarely got mad at him. Just another aspect of his personality. So for him to have blown up on him, he must have done something really wrong.

But instead he had hidden from his brother's view, almost like he was ashamed to be seen by him. Sam picked up his pace again trying to keep Dean in his sights, which was made a lot easier due to his height advantage. This continued for a while, Sam just watching his brother, making sure he was okay. And it wasn't stalkerish at all. Nosiree.

A few times Sam had been sure he was caught but it was just Dean pausing in his steps to sigh or to look up at the sky. After a while Dean came to a complete stop and glanced at a bar.

Okay, Sam thought, I'll go in, find Dean, we share a drink and I can apologize. Then he looked at the bar Dean was staring at. A gay bar? He recognized one instantly from his college years. Sam smiled, okay, where would Dean go now? There had to be another bar around here somewhere. Sam was ready to go when Dean started to move again. He was walking into the bar! Uh, didn't his brother read the sign? Or at least notice all the extra men hanging around the joint? Sam was about to laugh. He was sooo going to rag on Dean about this later.

He decided he would wait a few minutes for his brother to come running out of there, cheeks burning red from a blush. Hmmm? Dean blushing..that was definitely something he was gonna have to see. A pinkish tinge across those high cheek bones and that perfect nose, smattered with freckles. Definitely worth the wait. He leaned against a wall on the other side of the street and hung around a bit. Five minutes later and Sam was worried.

What was Dean doing in there? Picking up a guy? Sam smiled at that involuntarily as he decided to check it out. He entered the dim establishment and immediately picked his brother out from the crowd. Sitting at the bar downing shot after shot, and like outside people giving him a wide berth. He could see all the glances given to him and couldn't blame the guys. Dean was gorgeous. Even with a scowl etched across his features one could see the high cheek bones, the full lips, and those impossibly long eye lashes surround the clearest, greenest eyes that any of them had ever seen. He chuckled at the thought of his older brother sitting in the middle of a gay bar downing shots and started to head over towards him when something made him pause. A tall lanky blond man had actually approached Dean!

Sam halted his movements and took a seat. He had to see how his brother would handle getting hit on by a guy. Most likely it would end with a bloody nose, Sam promised himself he would intervene before things got too violent for the guy. He rested against the back of the chair and propped his feet up on the table. This would be entertaining.

Oh, so the guy was getting the same drink as Dean, risky move, he knew Dean only knocked back the hard stuff. Well, expect for that one time when he was introduced to purple nurples. Huh, he had gotten it down without sputtering, props to surfer dude. Involuntarily he clenched his fist as he saw the man take a step closer, Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when the guy started to invade Dean's personal space. Okay, any minute now Dean, you can stop being polite and reject him, Sam thought. He hadn't realized he was staring so intently at the two until a voice broke into his thoughts.

'So which one is your boyfriend?'

'Huh?' A man sat down next to him as he chuckled.

'The two hunks at the bar. Which one is yours?'

'What makes you think either one of them is mine?'

The man looked at him like he was dumb. 'Boy, you are practically glaring daggers at them.'

Wow, was his jealousy that obvious? 'Well, neither, alright?'

The man sitting next to him smiled at that and leaned in a little closer. 'Well in that case, how's about you and me go get a coffee and talk.'

'Uh no thanks.'

'Why not? I'm a nice guy.' Sam had to admit he was a nice guy. Good looking, thick black hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and as an added bonus he didn't give off that creepy/annoying/stalker vibe. But there was one problem with him. It wasn't Dean. He glanced back at the bar and saw the surfer place a hand dangerously high along Dean's leg. His eyes widened in surprise when Dean didn't deck the guy. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open when the two exited the bar together.

'Ah I think I see why you won't accept my offer. Shame. But here's my number anyway, if you feel like getting over him. Name's Patrick by the way.'

Sam could only numbly nod as Patrick placed the slip of paper containing his number into his front pocket, as he sat there, and walked off. Dean had just left a bar with a guy…WITH A GUY. What the heck?! Sam really didn't know how to process this new bit of information.

Okay, he told himself, calm down. So, Dean likes guys, big deal.

**How could he have not noticed**!? He had been living with him for basically the past four years, excluding the time Dean was in Hell. Was it a new thing? Or had he always been a man's man? Sam suddenly remembered back to earlier in the evening when he had refused the waitress. Why hadn't he picked up on that sign?

But earlier that month he and a librarian had….done some 'research' while investigating a case.

So Dean was bisexual? Sam was so confused.

He was content to sit there for the moment and mull over the various events of the evening when the thought of that slimy guys hand on Dean's leg rose unbidden into his mind. Sam clenched his fist tight remembering how he had whispered into Dean's ear. How dare he. How dare he even talk to his brother, let alone touch him. Dean was so much better than any civilian looking to hook up. Dean deserved so much better than another man's lips on his own, another man's hands on his body. He deserved a nice girl that could finally tame his wild side. He deserved to have kids one day and a stable home. He deserved…

Who the heck did he think he was fooling? The only reason Sam cared about who Dean's future partners were was because, along with the standard worry and care as a brother, he wanted to be the one sliding his fingers along the seam of Dean's jeans. He wanted to be the one to claim his brother's lips as his own and no one else's. That's it, he decided.

Pushing back his chair he rose to his full height and took in a deep breath. Time to go find his brother and get some things straight. What he was going to say he had no idea, but he was going to think of something! First he had to find them. He rushed out of the doors almost running into a couple of people.

'Sorry.' He said hurriedly. Where was he?! He left maybe a minute before him. Suddenly Sam saw a familiar face.

'Patrick!' Sam saw the dark haired man walking away and stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

'Ah, did you change your mind then?' He smiled at Sam so brightly that Sam instantly felt guilty.

'Uh, no, sorry. But you were out here earlier than me right? Did you see those two guys we were talking about?'

'Ah, so one of them _was_ your boyfriend.'

'No, no. Just, did you see which direction they went in?'

Patrick pointed down an alleyway about a building width from the bar. 'I think I saw them go that way.'

'Thank you, thank you!' Sam said as he took off.

'Go get your man! Fight for your love!!' Patrick yelled at his retreating back.

He was going to try.

He skidded to a stop at the entrance of the alley, fully intending to get his brother's attention when he saw it. Dean was pushed up against the wall and being kissed forcefully by the other man. And he didn't move an inch! He accepted the kisses easily; he even cupped a hand around the back of the other man's neck!

Sam felt his heart break in two as he got away from there as fast as he could. Why did it hurt so much to lose something he never had?

* * *

And after that he had gone to the nearest liquor store, stocked up on whiskey and got as drunk as he possibly could in the motel room. Moping around. Feeling miserable. Wondering what his brother was up to now with the surfer guy. And then he had heard the knock.

Dean?

It had been him, back from his little make out session. Hope he had fun he thought sarcastically.

'Well? What little epiphany did you have?' Dean didn't think Sam was looking to good at the moment his cheeks were flushed and he was swaying uneasily on his feet.

'Jus-just. You. . . .n'me. We…we are..' And then Sam leaned a little bit too far to the right, toppling him off balance. He stumbled once and would have fallen had Dean not been there to catch him.

'Whoa, whoa. I gotcha little brother. I gotcha. Why don't you just tell me whatever it is you want in the morning, 'kay?'

But Sam wasn't having any of that. He let Dean sit him on the bed but he wasn't going to freaking lye down! 'No, gotta. . . .gotta tell you..'

'You can tell me in the morning.' Dean said gently. He really needed to get his brother to bed. Despite the fact that he had an enormously growing attraction for him, he was still his responsibility. And as of right now he needed to get some sleep.

'NO!' Sam gripped Dean's arms and made him kneel in front of him so that they were face to face.

'I saw you.' He whispered.

Dean's heart stopped. Sam had followed him? Why? He mentally smacked his forehead. Of course he would have wanted to know what was going on with him. He had started that little fight earlier irrationally. Sam would want to know why.

And he had seen him go into that bar and exit with another guy. And judging by the look Sam was giving him right now he wasn't happy about it. That was strange. He would have thought out of the two of them that Sam would be the more open minded.

Sam gripped his forearms a little bit more tightly at Dean's continued silence, staring intently at him.

'Ah. Th-that was. . . nothing Sam. Don't worry about it.'

'I saw him Dean.' Sam pronunciated each word carefully as if Dean were a child. 'Saw him t-talking to you…saw him kissing you. And..and…S-saw him touching you. Running his hands all over your gosh dang body. L-like he freaking owned it!'

Sam looked very angry, his flushed cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. The alcohol in his system giving him an extra edge to his anger. He moved his hands from Dean's arms to around his face, and even in his anger his touch was surprisingly gentle.

'D-did . . you. . . . you. . .freaking enjoy it!?' Sam shouted the last part right in his face. Dean could usually handle anger. Someone mad at him? It's okay, it'll all be better in the morning. And if not, maybe the next morning then. He could let all sorts of stuff not affect him in the slightest. But what he absolutely could not handle was disappointment.

He could feel disappointment radiating out from Sam's very being. And he couldn't control it when the tears flowed from his eyes and dripped down his face. 

Answering Sam he found his voice strangely steady and calm. 'No I didn't enjoy it.'

Sam loosened the grip on his brother's face and brought his hands slowly down his neck.

'I freaking hated it.' The tears dripped off the edge of his jaw and splashed onto Sam's hands but he barely noticed keeping his gaze fully on Dean's eyes.

'Is that what you wanted to hear!?' Dean couldn't help a sob that escaped his breath. What was the matter with him? You can't cry, he told himself. Why are you crying? Especially over something so stupid?! His distress was so large that he barely heard Sam.

'Yes.' His little brother whispered before leaning down and kissing him.

TBC…

^_^……hot guys kissing each other…*sighs*…..you gotta love it.

Hey you!! How can you multitask so efficiently? I could never talk on the phone and read fanfiction at the same time! Props…

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE JENSEN ACKLES SHIRTLESS!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

ZZZZzzzzzzzzz………..I am so sleepy. I couldn't stop writing. As of now it is 12:05 am, and I have to get up at 6. Yippee.

Disclaimer-Supernatural isn't mine, yada yada yada

Chapter 6

Dean froze in place not daring to move an inch. Sam was. . . .Sam was KISSING HIM. His little brother's warm lips were gently touching his own, the barest pressure against his mouth. Sam dragged his hands up from his neck to cup his brother's face gently, caressing lovingly. Dean was immobile. His shoulders tense and his back completely straight. His arms were hanging at his sides, not sure of where to put them. What is the proper etiquette of hand placement when your brother is kissing you? Sam's eyes were closed but Dean's were completely open, widened in shock. He watched as Sam moved a little bit closer, making the kiss a little bit deeper. He felt Sam's hot breath wash across his face, warming the places where his tears had dried.

Sam . . . .was. . . .kissing. . . .him?

Sam pulled back after about ten seconds although in Dean's head it seemed to last a lifetime. He smiled at his older brother softly and then rested his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean let out a grunt as he suddenly bore all of Sam's weight.

'Sam?'

Sam didn't answer, instead a soft snore escaped his mouth. Okay, so his little brother had just kissed him and was now asleep? Dean shook his head in confusion as he shifted Sam's weight and laid him gently on his bed. Dean stood up and stared down at his little brother bringing his fingers up to his lips, touching them softly.

Why had Sam kissed him?

Dean decided he would worry about that later.

Right now he needed to get his brother ready for bed. He dubiously eyed the dress pants his brother was wearing. The fly was already undone slinging them very low across his hips. Dean was able to see very clearly the indentions of his hip bones and the beginnings of a fine trail of hair disappearing beneath his boxers. He gulped as he took a step towards him and reached for the silky fabric. He gently tugged the pants of off one leg and then the other cautiously, making sure Sam didn't wake up. That would have been…awkward. Though they _had _kissed already. Stop it Dean! Still he couldn't help once again fixing his eyes on Sam's lips. Unlike Dean's lips earlier they weren't redden or swollen in the slightest. There was absolutely no evidence that Sam had been kissing him at all. He felt slightly let down at that realization.

Sam was now only in his baby blue boxers when he moaned and turned onto his stomach gripping his pillow tightly. Dean smiled at the sight as he pulled the covers up quietly tucking Sam in. Sitting on the edge of Sam's bed he studied his little brother's face, noting how much younger it looked in the throes of sleep. Sam shifted again in his sleep and frowned at something in his dreams. Dean reached out and tenderly smoothed the hair away from his face making Sam relax instantly.

'It's alright little brother.' Dean said as he leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on Sam's temple. 'I gotcha.'

* * *

Light broke through the meager curtains of their motel room hitting Sam squarely in the face. He groaned, why did the sun have to be up so early? He tried to crack open one eye and failed miserably. Okay, he thought, no more getting drunk…EVER. Nausea swept over him in a strong wave and that was enough motivation to get him up. He rushed to the bathroom ignoring the pounding in his head as he retched into the toilet. Ah, and last night's salad makes a reappearance. Not pleasant.

He heard their door open but ignored focused entirely on the porcelain bowl before him. Footsteps sounded behind as Dean approached the bathroom door.

'Sam?'

Sam gagged a few more times, but he was done. Shakily he got to his feet and wiped his mouth off with the towel hanging from the bar next to the shower.

'It's okay. Just a little bit hung over that's all.'

He walked out of the tiny bathroom and towards Dean who was holding out a glass of water and same pain relievers. Accepting them gratefully he couldn't help but notice when Dean took a half step back from him when he touched his hand to get the pills. He shrugged it off and sat on his bed.

'Man, why in the world did I get drunk again?'

'You. . . .don't remember why you got drunk?'

He laughed a bit and then winced at the sharp pain accompying it. Sam pressed his fingers to his temple in attempt to alleviate the pain. 'Dude, I can barely remember going out to eat.'

'Really? You can't remember anything about last night?' Dean sounded so hesitant, so . . . .scared? That made Sam focus on him.

'Yeah? Why? What happened?'

Dean took in a deep breath, 'Ah, nothing really man. Just went out had a few beers. Had a very nice discussion with our lovely waitress.' At that statement Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively, Sam almost wanted to punch him. 'Cheryl I think. I went for a walk and you came back here.' He clapped him on the back a little bit roughly and grinned. 'Awww, I think my baby brudder can't handle his alcohol.'

Sam swiped his hand back annoyed. Dean's voice was so not helping his head ache. 'Shut up.'

'Where are you going?' he asked when he saw Dean staring to get up again.

'Where do you think? Me and a girl have a very special date to keep.'

Sam swallowed back the rage that seemed to suddenly overtake him. Wow, he had never felt so possessive of someone in his life. Not even Jessica stood up to this fierce desire to drag Dean back into their room and not ever let him go. He shakily nodded his head, able to use him not feeling well as an excuse.

'Whose the chick?'

'My baby man.'

'Baby? Well that relationship certainly progressed fast.' Sam was going to hunt down this woman. He was going to hunt her down and make sure she never EVER came near his big brother again.

'Naw I think we've always kinda had a thing for each other.' He said grinning as he dangled the Impala's keys over Sam's head.

'Oh.'

'You coming or what?'

Sam groaned as another wave of nausea made itself known. 'I think I'll sit that one out.'

Dean looked at him concerned. 'You need me to stay.'

'Naw, it's just a hangover, dude. You go on. Get some breakfast or something. I'll be good to go in a few hours. And then after that we can continue our vacation.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'With less alcohol this time.'

'Agreed.'

* * *

'See Sammy, told you we could make it up here.'

'I didn't think that we couldn't make it up here, Dean. It was just the big 'NO TRESPASSING', sign that kind of threw me off.'

'Pffsh. When have we ever followed 'rules'.' Dean glanced at his brother beside him and had to laugh at the expression on his face. Sammy could get so huffy sometimes.

'Well, I did follow,' he brought his fingers up in a the quotation sign, ''the rules' for four years. Habits kind of die hard.'

Dean shook his head, Sam was in an argumentative mood. All well, he wouldn't let it get to him. He was just grouchy because he woke up with a hangover. He looked out over the edge of the cliff they were resting on. The trees were green and full and the grass that they were sitting on was long and a little bit moist. It was around two in the afternoon and the boys were taking a breather after they had decided to go for a hike in the woods.

They had been walking for about an hour when Dean had spotted a path that led off the main trail. Dean had seen a nice path they could walk on without running into other people, Sam had seen the no trespassing sign. But Dean had teased and wanted to really go off the trail so eventually Sam had caved. For the past hour they had been getting caught in thorn patches, tripped over rocks, and in general had gotten pretty dirty. But it was so worth it, Dean thought.

Up on top of this cliff the wind played with his hair and the birds were singing. Dean walked over to where Sam was sitting and plopped down next to him. Sam glanced over at him and shuffled a little bit further away. Dean felt hurt at this simple little act but didn't let it show on his face.

'So you're saying four years of following the rules made it harder to break the rules when for the first eighteen years of your life that was all you ever did. That's some twisted logic there Sammy.'

'Well, I guess the satisfaction of doing something right kinda made a big impression on me.'

'Yeah, but how much does that really count when we save people every day?' Dean nudged Sam's arm knowingly.

Sam sighed ,'I guess it evens it out a bit.'

'Yeah, more like it completely owns it.'

'Whatever man.' Sam closed his eyes against the light as the sun came out from behind the clouds.

'Dude, what has got your panties in a twist?'

'Nothing.' Sam answered as honestly as he could. But the truth was he didn't know what was bothering him. The events of last night hadn't come back to him yet, so he wasn't sure what happened. And something did happen. Dean liked to think that he could lie pretty well, and he could, but not to Sam. He had noticed when he walked by Dean would shrink a little. When they touched Dean would almost flinch but then catch himself doing it and try to act normal. He had done something, he was sure of it. Said something to Dean, or did something to him that had hurt him.

But there was no way Dean was gonna talk. In order for him to get it out of him he would have to relentlessly bug him, and he wasn't in the mood for it on their vacation. So he would wait a little while to ask Dean what was up, but not too long.

He glanced at Dean sitting next to him his eyes closed. His big brother seemed to be taking in all the scents and sounds surrounding him. He looked really peaceful, and calm. Sam felt himself beginning to ease all the tension away. Dean seemed to have that effect on him, whatever he was feeling everyone else seemed to feel. Sam long suspected that this is what his 'charm' was. Dean opened his eyes to see him staring at him and instantly tensed. What was that reaction? He used to never do that. What had he said last night?

'Take a picture. It lasts longer.' Unbeknownst to Dean he did have pictures of him. Quite a few actually.

Oh gosh, he _was_ a stalker. He was stalking his older brother. How pathetic was that?

'Yeah yeah.'

'Hey what's that?'

Sam sat up and looked in the direction Dean was pointing at.

'It's a hole. Not exactly uncommon Dean.'

'No, look, I think it goes pretty far back.' Dean got up and headed over to a larger rock formation and peered into a large crack in the stone. Very subtle, Sam thought. Way to get away surreptitiously.

'Dean, let's go back now. I think I'm about done for the day.' Sam's headache was starting to come back, and he wanted to get off of the mountain top.

'Dude! It's a cave!' Dean leaned into the opening , making it seem like half of his body was gone.

'Cool. Cave. We going?'

'Seriously, Sam. Come check this out.' Sam let a long suffering sigh and got up. Dean was by this time already all the way in (Note: that's what he said). Sam came up behind him and entered the cool dark area. He walked in a few feet and had to admit that it was pretty neat. He felt the ground beneath him slope gently as he went further into the ground. And still no sign of Dean.

'Dean?'

'I'm a little further ahead. Keep walking, but watch your step! It gets pretty rocky.' Dean's voice came from farther down the tunnel. Sam stumbled once, twice, three times on his way down. Guess Dean was right on that fact. Finally he could kinda see Dean ahead. It was dark in the direction he had come from but there seemed to be a little bit of light up ahead.

Dean was finally standing right in front of him and Sam came to a stop.

'Okay, we explored a dusty hole in the ground can we go now?'

But Dean wasn't answering, instead he was staring straight ahead of him.

Sam followed to where Dean was looking. 'What? What are you-. . . . .holy crap!'

* * *

Dean felt Sam walk up behind him but he wasn't paying attention. Sam was talking now but he didn't hear a word he said. He was staring at the wonder before him. It was an underground cavern, about the size of a small house. He was standing on the slope of a hill that led down into it, where at the bottom a pool was. Even from up here he could tell that the water was crystal clear. Who knew something like this existed? He looked all around noticing the stalagmites and stalactites reflecting light in the beads of moisture collected on them. He looked up and found the source of the light. A hole in the roof of the cave was present about hundred feet up.

'This is amazing.' Dean had to smile at that. It was awesome.

'Think we can get down there?' Sam asked as he hesitantly put a foot on the slope below him and seemed to find it stable.

'We can try.' Dean stepped in front of Sam and took the lead. If for some unforeseeable reason the ground collapsed he would be the one to go down and not Sam. And as if he could predict the future Sam promptly stumbled behind him and ran into him.

'Oooff!' The wind was knocked out of his lung as they both fell down the slope. Sam and Dean saw a scene and found some water, Sam fell down and Dean made a sound, and both came tumbling after. Wow, Dean thought. I should have been a poet.

Dean and Sam landed in tangle of limbs and bruises when they finally stopped falling down the steep slope. Both of them were relatively fine but still wished they could have avoided that little skirmish.

'Sam, you okay man?' Sam groaned beneath him, Dean was basically laying on top of him, and not that he didn't enjoy the feeling of being this close to Sam, he quickly realized that his little brother needed to breathe.

'Yeah. I'm good.' Sam sat up rubbing at his temple.

'Alrighty then. Well. . . .that was fun.'

'Super fun.' Sam retorted sarcastically.

'Ah!' Dean jumped up as he felt something cold touch his back.

'What is it?!'

'Oh, wait, never mind we're good.' Dean had just gotten too close to the water's edge and the cool liquid had surprised him.

'It feels good down here.' Sam said lazily eyes at half mast.

'Yeah.' It felt really comfortable. Up on the mountain they had been sweating up a lake, and the relentless sunlight was not helping. Here it was damp, dark, and cool, the perfect remedy.

'Hmm. I'm going for a swim.'

'What? Down here? In that water?'

'Why not? I'm still burning up and that water looks pretty tempting.' Sam took off his shirt and Dean thought, you look pretty tempting yourself. He immediately stopped that thought though, and took an unconscious step back. He was drunk Dean, he doesn't remember, he reminded himself. And even if he did , it wouldn't matter. He had still taken advantage of his inebriated little brother. Sick incestuous freak that he was.

'You coming?'

'What? Uh, no.' No way was he going for a swim with his very. . tempting little brother in a dark cave. Too much wrong with the way he was feeling to allow that. Sam still needed to be protected, even if it was from himself.

'Wow. Dean Winchester is scared? Who would have thunk?'

'I'm not scared. Besides weren't you the one who wanted to leave a little while ago?'

'Changed my mind.'

'Yeah, well you convinced me. You can have your swim. I'm staying up here.'

'We have a set of spare clothes if you don't want to get wet.'

'That's not it. Just drop it.' Dean sat on the shore of the pond, and thought he heard Sam mutter something about having said something to him last night for sure?

'What?'

'Nothing.' Sam dove underneath the water, bubbles popping on the surface. Silence immediately filled the cave. Dean saw the shadow of his brother under the surface of the water soon disappear. Wow, Sam sure could hold his breath. A minute passed with no sign of Sam. Dean was certain of the timing cause he had been counting the seconds since his brother went under the water. Calm down, how many times are you gonna think Sam's drowned? Still, it didn't help when another ten seconds had passed with no signs of Sam surfacing.

Dean got up and walked right to the edge of the water. All of a sudden Sam burst from the water and grabbed a shocked Dean's hand dragging him into the pool. Dean gasped at the cold sensation and turned angrily towards Sam.

'W-what the heck!!'

Sam was laughing at Dean's expression. 'Man, aw, that's great.' HEewiped the tears that came from laughing too hard from his eyes.

'It wasn't that funny.'

'Oh yes. Yes it was.'

'You know what else is funny? This.' Dean jumped up on Sam's back like a monkey and gave him a noogie.

'Ha! How do like that little brother?!'

Sam fell backwards taking Dean down with him. Dean realized what he was doing and quickly scrambled away. But Sam wasn't deterred. He kept coming after him. In desperation Dean splash some water at Sam. Sam stopped.

'You know, I never actually got why people splash while in the water. Everyone is already wet, so why bother?'

'Eh. True.' And then he splashed him again.

Sam waded after him in the waste deep water and made a grab for him. He missed his shoulder so he grabbed the collar of his t-shirt instead. He a heard a loud rip as the t-shirt tore.

'STOP!' Dean turned around immediately so that he was facing Sam front ways. He had felt his shirt rip, knew that it wouldn't be covered up, and knew that Sam would be able to see. He couldn't let him. Anybody but Sam. He didn't want anyone to see, but out of everyone he wanted Sam to _it _the least. He wouldn't be able to take it. He quickly backed away from Sam until he his back ran into a rocky wall.

'Go away Sam!'

'Dean, sorry man. I didn't mean to rip it. I'll buy you a new one I promise.'

'I don't care! Just go away!'

Dean was in a defensive position, and never took his eyes off of Sam. Go away, he pleaded in his mind, please go away. Don't ask, don't look.

'Dean what's wrong?' Sam took a step towards him and Dean tried to back up but of course he couldn't. He was trapped, cornered like an animal.

'Nothing's wrong.'

'Bull.'

'Fine, if you won't leave can you please just hand me my bag?'

Sam glanced up at the rocks where their spare set clothes were contained in their back packs. He looked back at Dean.

'No.'

'Why?' Dean practically whimpered.

'Cause something isn't right. I noticed it yesterday, something on your back.' Dean stiffened, he already saw it? 'I'm not sure what it is, but it seems like it hurts. I remembered that you hadn't let me check you over injuries after our last hunt. In fact you haven't let me do that for about the last two months. Now my question is, why?'

'Can't a guy take care of himself!?'

'You shouldn't have to! You shouldn't have to carry all this crap around with you! You shouldn't have to keep all your emotions bottled up inside because you think you're protecting me! Let me help you!'

'It doesn't matter Sam, I'm not hiding anything. And you want to help me so badly, get me my freaking bag! Okay?'

Sam sighed and got out of the water. He threw the bag down towards Dean and exited the cave, clearly pissed. Well, Dean thought, at least it gave him some privacy.

He rummaged through his bag finding a Metallica t-shirt, and took it out. He quickly peeled off his wet shirt and discarded it onto the cave floor. It was useless now. He glanced at his reflection in the water and couldn't help but wince when he saw the thick scars across his shoulders. Alistair's last gift to him before he died. It had been difficult to convince the nurses and doctors to withhold that particular little piece of information about his injuries from his brother, but in the end money talks.

He glared hatefully at it before putting on his shirt. He grabbed his bag and pulled himself out of the water. No one. No one would ever know about it.

As he finished that thought he glanced up at the entrance of the cave…and saw Sam standing there.

Please tell me he didn't see, please tell me he didn't see, he chanted in his mind. Wished with all his might.

'Dean. . . .what the hell was that?'

He should have known that wishes don't come true.

TBC…

Cut! That's a wrap people.

I can't seem to stop…the story has a mind of its own!!! Seriously though, it is going off in a completely different direction than I had originally planned. Lol. You know it was supposed to be a one shot originally..

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU. . . . . . hmmm….if you. . . . . .can totally see Sam and Dean in . . . .firefighter outfits!! HOT…lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty then here is Chapter 7 of 'Cold'! Duh duh dunnn!!!

Disclaimer- Yo, me no ownie the Supernatural. Mmmmkay?

Chapter 7

As he finished that thought he glanced up at the entrance of the cave…and saw Sam standing there.

Please tell me he didn't see, please tell me he didn't see, he chanted in his mind. Wished with all his might.

'Dean. . . .what the hell was that?'

He should have known that wishes don't come true.

'Uh, I thought you had left?' Dammit! Crap crap crap. Go away, Sam! Don't look, don't ask, please don't look at me!

Sam stared intently at him even though his face still wore an expression of shock. 'I was going to, but then I just got a bad feeling and headed back here. Good thing to.' He stepped down the slope and steadily made his way towards Dean. 'I had been wondering for a while what you had been hiding.'

'I'm not hiding anything Sam! Just go away!' Dean's shirt was only half way pulled over his stomach and completely exposing his shoulders and back. He hastily pulled it down.

'_That _isn't nothing,' Sam said as he came closer to Dean and was able to get close up view of his brothers back for the first time in months. He stalked towards Dean even as Dean stumbled backwards desperate to get away from Sam.

'Get back!'

'Dean.' Sam whispered brokenly, heart breaking to see how afraid Dean was of him. His eyes searched Dean's face, noticing how round and anxious his brothers eyes were, how tense his stance was. He took another step forward and Dean took another step back. Sam took in a deep breath and clenched his fist. Why wouldn't Dean let him help him?

'Just go away Sam. What you saw, it doesn't matter. It's in the past. It's healed. There's nothing you can do.' Dean was waist deep in the cool water and was staring to get cold. The thought of the mountain top they had come from was staring to look really good right about now, with the sun shining down on him. He was really regretting ever having come down here in the first place. Hey, a cave, let's explore. Great idea, Dean.

'How can I do nothing? Who did that to you?' Sam was desperate for some answers, he couldn't believe the scars that were etched upon his brothers back. Thick, white, rigged scars criss-crossing across his big brother's shoulders in angry lines. So many of them, and they looked so deep. Judging by the color of them, and seeing as how they didn't have that faded look about them it seemed they had only just healed. It was like someone took a butcher knife, took Dean's back, and decorated it like it was a freaking canvas and they the artist.

The lines weren't random either, Sam didn't get a quick enough look, but he was positive that they spelled something out. Left a message that his brother would never be able to forget.

'Like I said, it doesn't matter.'

'The hell it doesn't!'

Dean flinched at his use of the word hell and Sam berated himself. He kept forgetting where exactly it was that Dean was at when they had been separated for four months. Well, not exactly forgetting, he didn't think he would ever get that out of his mind, but he was getting careless, not taking Dean into consideration with some of the simplest things.

'Dean, please.' Sam slowly waded in the water towards his brother, closing the distance between them, moving almost sluggishly , like he was approaching a wounded animal. Dean stopped moving, he had run into a dead end. He saw Dean look at the steeper slope around him, and knew he was considering climbing the dangerous slope.

'Don't even think about it Dean.'

'Screw you Sam.'

Sam was only a foot in front of him now, and he could basically taste Dean's panic. He inched forward slowly, cautiously and then leaned over Dean, putting his hands on either side of Dean's head.

'I swear, I _**will**_ punch you Sam.'

Sam didn't doubt it. Dean had that deadly look in his eyes that he usually only reserved for monsters and evil in general. It was a little bit unnerving to have it directed at him, to be at the receiving end of Dean's anger.

'Dean.'

Sam barely whispered his name and then suddenly gripped his shoulders and turned him around, pinning his body beneath his. Dean instantly struggled, bucking his hips and throwing his body around wanting to escape.

'Let me go Sam!' He shouted his voice deepening in its anger.

'No! If I do you'll just run away again! I'm tired of you leaving me!'

'The freak you talking about?! You're the one that always leaves!'

Sam tensed at the harsh words, knowing that they were true, but also knowing that Dean only spoke them out of anger. Yet Dean wasn't done yet.

'You walked out on me and dad to go to college, and yeah I get it. You wanted to be on your own make your own decisions. And yeah you had that big fight with Dad..'

'He told me to never come back!'

'I didn't!' He saw Dean close his eyes as he if were trying to shield himself from Sam's gaze. 'Why couldn't I have stayed in your life?! Why couldn't we stay the same!? You know I called every day for a year? You never called me back once! Never made any attempt to contact me once! Do you know how much that hurt?!'

'I. . .I..' What could Sam even say to that?

'And then I came to get your help with Dad, and you were gonna leave again, but then Jess was. . .'

Sam felt a pang in his heart as he remembered his dead girl friend. But it wasn't the same. It was more like an unpleasant memory, something that he had eventually gotten over, hard as that was. The sharp pain he felt now was for Dean, for the sudden enlightenment of his feelings, of his emotions.

'You always left. . . .and I stayed behind.' He took in a deep breath that Sam could feel underneath him.

'So don't you dare say I'm the one that runs away.'

Sam was still pinning Dean beneath him, his chest against Dean's back and his long legs on either side of Dean's waist. He had one of Dean's arms held down beneath his large hands against the side of the cave. He leaned forward and rested his head against his brother's shoulder.

'You're right. I usually am the one that walks away. But that wasn't what I meant.'

He waited for Dean to respond but all he got was silence as an answer.

'You don't run away physically, but you do hide yourself. Hide your injuries,' As he said this he brushed his fingers lightly across Dean's back, causing him to shiver, 'hide yourself.'

'Sam,please.'

Sam didn't know what Dean was saying please for, just knew that he needed to know who did this to his big brother. He moved his free hand and gently let it run down Dean's back to the edge of his shirt. He fingers lifted the shirts end and softly peeled it back from his skin exposing Dean's back little by little. Sam gulped a bit as he saw more and more of his brother's body. He should be enjoying the view as close as he was, but he didn't want to. Not while Dean was hurting, not while Dean was in pain.

Inch by inch he hesitantly lift his brother's shirt off, giving him an opportunity to see Dean's scars. There, the first one was shown, about halfway down Dean's back. A series of slashes forming a word. Sam read it and sucked in a breath. No way. He no longer took his time, and as fast as he could bunched the shirt up and over Dean's shoulders finally letting him see the full extent of the damage. He ran his fingers over them feeling the rough texture beneath his sensitive fingertips.

He took a step back, taking it all in, every word, every letter carved into his brother's shoulders. Dean didn't move, his hands now pushed against the cave wall as he leaned against them for support, his head hung in shame. Slowly he lifted it up and turned to look at Sam who was now standing motionless.

'Happy, now?' Dean said sadly with no hint of bitterness in his voice. He never could be mad at Sam for long.

Sam stared in horror at the words marring the beautiful golden skin of his brother.

He growled, a low rumbling in his throat as rage slowly over took him. 'If I could I wish I could bring that son a bitch back to life and kill him again myself!'

Dean closed his eyes sadly, 'Can't do that Sammy, you already killed him once.' Dean reassured him as he stood there, no longer hiding.

'Property of Alistair.' Plainly, and painfully placed upon Dean's body in thick, hurtful scars was all that Sam could see, burned into his memory.

* * *

_Dean had turned around for a moment, just a brief, insignificant moment. But that was all it took to find himself knocked to the ground, suddenly the victim instead of the prey. Alistair stood over him, smiling, very obvious joy at the recent turn of events lighting up his dark twisted eyes._

'_Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean. I really have missed this you know?' Alistair placed a foot on Dean's chest stepping on him harder and harder, until they both heard a rib crack._

_Dean let out a gasp of pain and then glared at the demon above him. How had this happened? Castiel and Uriel had assured him that the Devil's Trap was good, that he couldn't get out. He was wrapped and bound in freaking iron chains! But it didn't seem to matter. Somehow Alistair had gotten free. He was in a locked room with his favorite toy, Dean, and some time to do whatever he wanted._

'_Ah, there's the boy we all know and love. It took thirty years for me to get rid of him, but he's baaaccckkkk.' Alistair let out a chuckle, and moved towards the table. He had removed his foot from Dean but he was still unable to move stuck to the ground by that annoying telekinesis that all of the stronger demons seemed to posses._

'_Which one, which one.' Alistair muttered as he walked around the steel table that housed numerous weapons of torture along with the holy water and salt. 'What do you think Dean? Slice and dice or bash and smash?' He asked as he held up a long wicked looking razor and blunt heavy hammer._

'_I'm more partial to the slicing and dicing myself, but since that has always been my favorite part we'll save it for the end. Save the best for last right?' Dean hated the demon's voice. It had never changed; even from host to host it had remained the same. The memory of its annoying tones bringing back very unpleasant memories from his time down under._

'_I apologize but we are going to be a bit rushed this time around. I know thirty years is nothing compared to an hour, but I'll see what I can do.'_

'_My gosh you love to hear yourself talk don't you?' Dean couldn't help but let the sarcastic comment slip past his lips._

_Alistair just smiled at that and brought the hammer he was holding down onto Dean's leg. He couldn't stop the scream that he let loose. But Alistair's hand clamped down over his mouth as he held up his other hand in a shushing gesture to his lips._

'_Now, now. Enough of that. Can't have your little angel buddies know what's going on can we?'_

'_Doesn't matter' He spit out as soon as Alistair removed his hand. ' They'll figure it out soon enough. It gets too quiet and they'll come charging in.'_

_Alistair suddenly let out a loud gut wrenching scream that, if it had belonged to a real human, might have made tears come into his eyes. Dean looked at him in confusion. Why did he..?_

_Alistair stopped just as quickly and smirked at Dean. 'There. That should keep them out of here for a while. You know, while you're "torturing" me.' Dean felt like his heart had just dropped to the bottom of his stomach._

'_Are you left handed or right handed Dean?' Alistair asked him suddenly as he looked at him on the floor._

'_What? Why?'_

'_Hmmm…Well I was going to break all the bones the hand of the one you used the most but I think I'll just do both!'He declared gleefully._

'_Broken bones? Really Ali? I think you're losing your touch. That happened to me the first day I spent in Hell.'_

_Alistair looked a little disappointed at that but then nodded as if to agree. 'I suppose you're right. But. . .' He gripped Dean's hand and swiftly snapped his ring finger all the way back, making it touch the back of his hand. 'Doesn't mean it hurts any less, does it?'_

'_Sonuvabitch!'_

_Alistair slapped him across the face. 'You know if I had a mother I might have been offended by that.'_

'_Huh. You know I really don't care.'_

_Alistair returned to the table and picked up the stainless steel razor that Dean had been planning on using on Alistair next when he was taken out._

'_Good workmanship. Nicely designed. And look it matches me perfectly.' He waved it at Dean and twirled around as if he were a child that had found a particularly delicious piece of candy._

'_Why Alistair I didn't realize you were such a fashionista.' Dean let out a hoarse yell that barely made a sound when Alistair suddenly flipped him onto his back. He felt Alistair sit on his back and lift his shirt up. _

_No. No. He.. .He wouldn't. He. . .he had never done anything like _that_ to him in Hell._

'_Relax Deano.' Alistair seemed to know which direction Dean's mind had taken and seemed amused at that. ' Since it seems like we are starting to run out of time I've decided to skip right to the good part.' He felt Alistair's cold fingers ruin down his back and he had to force himself to keep from puking. He could hear Alistair muttering to himself, pinching his skin, scraping it barley with the tip of the razor. It was very quiet in the room made of concrete and steel._

'_You know Dean, you never really escaped Hell.' Alistair said this so matter of factly that Dean gasped. Never escaped? Was. . . was the past couple of months a dream? Was he actually still suck in an eternity of endless torture? He felt the bite of the blade as the first mark was made._

'_W-what do you mean?'_

'_I mean, that angel pal of yours, Castiel, he may have gotten you out of there physically. But come on Dean. You spent forty years down under, don't tell me you don't think you walked out of there whole.'_

'_I did. Castiel healed up my body completely. I was basically perfect.'_

"_Ah ah ah, no you weren't,' Alistair finished his carving for a moment and let Dean's warm red blood drip from his hands onto the floor next to his face. He could see every splatter, hear every word spoken to him. 'Dean, you were Hell's bitch.'_

'_No, I-'_

'_You said 'yes' didn't you? You caved in to me. You broke boy. You think a broken soul heals up without a seam? No. . . .Dean you were stained.'_

_Dean closed his eyes, feeling the fiery sensation of the metal buried in his back. It burned. It burned so badly. He couldn't even tell if it was hot or cold._

'_And even though angels were supposed to be looking out for you, saving you, getting you to help them, they missed one big thing. A flaw in their plans.'_

_He leaned down to whisper into Dean's ear. 'You're Hell's property boy.'_

'_No! I'm not! I am my own freaking person! I don't belong to the angels, or Hell, and I certainly don't belong to you!' Dean felt Alistair dig the razor even deeper into the muscle of his back, ripping the flesh, and even hitting bone._

'_Dean, you know what, you're right. You are your own person.' Alistair lifted the blade out of the bloody mess that was now Dean's back and shoulders._

'_And that means you made that decision all on your own!!' Alistair brought the pointed tip deep into the middle of Dean's back and brought in a straight line all the way across, almost as if he were underlining something._

'_But you are wrong about something.' He grabbed his shirt down covering the large wounds, the blood soaking quickly into the fabric. Alistair then grabbed Dean by his hair bringing his neck up at an odd angle, pain immediately flaring from the harsh movement. 'You __**are **__my property. And you always will be.'_

'_I shaped you into who you are today Dean' He scratched his fingernails down Dean's spine, aggravating the already sore wounds. ' And I've made sure you won't ever forget that.'_

_And then Dean let the darkness overcome him as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness._

* * *

'Dean, I'm sorry.' He heard his brother whisper into the hotel room, not really looking at him. Understandable, Dean thought, who would want to look at a monster?

They made it back to their room about an hour ago and Sam demanded the story out of Dean. And since Sam had already seen his scars, his shame, what reason was there to hide anymore?

'Not your fault.'

'It wasn't your fault either!' Sam yelled at him. Dean was leaning against the wall next to the bed, still hesitant about letting Sam face his back.

'Yeah, it was Sam. I made the decision to start torturing souls. God knows I deserve this. This and a whole lot more.'

'You were tortured Dean! No one could blame you for wanting it to stop! In fact you held out longer than any person should be expected to!'

Dean shook his head. 'Doesn't matter.'

'Dean. Please, you have to stop this.' Sam stood up and in front of Dean, but his brother's eyes were glued to the floor. 'Stop blaming yourself for something that you had no control over.'

But Dean didn't answer. Sam gently lifted his brother's chin up making Dean face him. His brothers deep green eyes were holding so much pain, so much weight on his shoulders. Sam brought his face down to right in front of Dean's and gripped the back of his neck bringing them closer. Sam touched their foreheads together and closed his eyes, just listening to his brother's breath.

'We're in this together alright. You need to forgive yourself.'

'I don't think I can, Sammy.'

Sam smiled and did something he hoped he didn't regret later. He kept their foreheads touching but angled his head a little so that Sam's nose brushed against the side of his cheek. He felt Dean's breath quicken in pace and before he really thought about it he brushed his lips against Dean's. Dean gasped in shock, letting Sam taste his big brother. He brought his hand up from Dean's chin and ran his thumb lightly over Dean's perfect cheek bones. Sam couldn't help but nibble lightly on Dean's lower lip even though he promised himself that it would be a semi-chaste kiss. He bit it gently and then soothed over it with his tongue. He was starting to feel really stupid, because Dean wasn't responding when he felt his brother's lips exert he slightest pressure back. That was all he wanted.

'Then let me forgive you in your place.'

TBC…

Wow, I can't believe I wrote all of that in about two hours! I'm telling you, I have been writing like a women possessed.

And I'm sorry about all the cliff hangers! It just kinda seems to end up that way.*sheepish smile*

Also I kinda do them for myself as well, cause I can't really leave the story so one the edge like that, so it motivates me to write as well. : )

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE IT WHEN DEAN IS EATING A CHEESEBURGER!!!. . . .what? It's hot….my gosh I do have problems…


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!!

Just warning ya, I have a cold, and am doped up on Nyquil while I was writing this. Don't know how it turned out…hope it is oki.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural!! Wha cha!!

Chapter 8

Dean looked up at Sam bending over him, his face resting gently against his forehead, after Sam had kissed him. He had willingly pressed his mouth against his, in what was possibly the tenderest kiss he had ever received and he wasn't drunk. He seemed to want to kiss him? What did that mean? Did Sam. . . .could Sam possibly have the same feelings as him?

'Dean? Say something please?' He looked up at his big little brother studying his face, searching for answers.

What was there to say? His brother had just told him he could have the one of the things he needed most in the world, the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Forgiveness. He would never be able to alleviate the guilt of what he had done by himself, and yet here was his brother offering to take some of the burden on. He wouldn't have to do it alone. Letting him have a chance at rightness. Letting him, not forget what he had done, but at least accept it and move on. How could he possibly refuse?

'I. . .don't know what to say.'

'You could say, yes?'

Sam's cheeks colored nicely, blushing because Dean hadn't pulled away. He was still pressed against the wall with Sam towering over him, his hands still resting gently against his chest. Smiling he lowered his head from Dean's shoulder and turned it slightly to the side, pressing his ear against Dean's chest.

Th-thump. . . .th-thump. . . .th-thump. . .

His brother's heart beat had to be the most beautiful sound in world.

'S-sam?' Dean felt himself ask.

Sam lifted his head up and sought out Dean's eyes.

'Can you. . . can you really forgive me? Y'know. . .instead of myself.' Dean said this with so much hesitance that it nearly broke Sam's heart. Here was his older brother, a man who had saved countless lives, selflessly sacrificing himself time and time again, and he was asking to be forgiven for something that was completely out of his control.

'I already have Dean.' Dean let out a sob of relief that he didn't even care to hide. The tension that had been building for months seemed to melt away leaving only pleasure as a burden was removed from his psyche. He could have melted into a puddle for all he cared right now. Guilt? Still there for sure. But he didn't have to carry it around all on his own anymore. Somebody offered to share the curse.

'Thank you,' he whispered brokenly. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.'

'It's alright Dean. You deserve it.' Sam watched as his brother sagged with relief. A deep breath leaving his body and it appeared to Sam that he was walking on air.

'Sammy?' This question, strangely, was going to be a lot harder to ask. How does one go about asking their brother why they had kissed them?

'Yeah Dean?' They hadn't moved an inch for a while now and Sam was starting to get fidgety, could start to feel an effect on his body being this close to Dean. And he didn't mean butterflies in his stomach, although those were certainly present as well.

'Why'd you. . .kiss me?' Dean no longer felt as guilty about what happened in Hell, but he sure as heck felt guilty about the type of feelings he had for Sam. Even Sam taking the initiative and kissing him had not rid him of the feeling that he had somehow taken advantage of his brother. Didn't stop him from feeling like a freak.

'Why do you think?'

Dean stared into Sam's darkened eyes, searching for what he didn't know. 'I don't know. I mean I think I know. But I could be wrong. I mean, what person feels what I feel for a brother like I do. Nobody that's who. And you . . . you were drunk when I first kissed you or you kissed me. . . it doesn't matter, point is, that was totally taking advantage of you. Seriously though, is there something wrong with me? I think there is something wrong me. 'Cause-'

'DEAN!'

Dean looked at Sam in bewilderment. 'What?'

'Shut up.'

He then kissed Dean, thoroughly, completely, wholly, with the very core of his being. Making sure he got his point across to his older brother. He had never wanted someone so badly and now he was able to have him, he was going to make sure that Dean knew it. Hearing his brother say he felt the same had been the last straw for Sam. He wanted Dean badly, so he was going to freaking do something about it!

He opened his mouth slightly, taking a little bit more of Dean's mouth into his. He was no longer going to take this softly and slowly, he wanted contact! He groaned deep in his throat feeling the rumble in chest and saw that Dean felt it to. Dean's eyes were closed his cheeks tinged in a slight blush. He smirked at that involuntarily and put more force into the kiss, swiping his tongue along Dean's lips asking for entrance, begging to be let in.

Dean happily obliged Sam, feeling him enter the cavern of his mouth, Sam's own moist warm mouth on his, completing him in a way he was never aware of missing. His teeth clack against Sam's as their tongues finally met, sliding along one another's, the rough texture creating an unexplainable sensation. Dean opened his mouth just a little bit wider, but this time he was taking control.

Growling he turned them around in a recreation of what had happened in the cave, except this time it was him pinning Sam. Sam's chest was heaving, they had forgotten for a while to breath being so caught up in one another.

Dean pressed his body fully to Sam's and even though he was shorter he still managed to plant a kiss onto the back of Sam's neck, right underneath his long hair. His arms mirrored Sam's perfectly, laying them flat against the wall. He intertwined their fingers together and gave Sam another delicate kiss on his neck. Sam was enjoying it Dean could tell, but he seemed to want a bit more. Sammy liked it a little rough? Dean would happily oblige him.

He placed his smooth silky lips once again against Sam's long pale neck, barely touching, ghosting over his skin with a breath, when he suddenly latched onto Sam with a bite. His teeth grazed his skin, delicately, and then clamped down hard, mixing pain with pleasure, raising chill bumps along his back and sending a shiver down his spine, which Dean felt.

He gave him one, two, three love bites, decorating Sam's skin with his own marks.

Sam was in heaven, his brother was warm at his back, practically steaming, giving him little nips and bites. Suddenly Dean grabbed Sam's hair and in the same movement turned him around so that they were standing chest to chest. Dean tugged on his shaggy hair forcing him to expose the expanse of his neck to his brother. He would bite down hard, and then lick over the reddened skin as if to sooth it away. Dean's finger's were loosely fisted in his hair, grabbing the tresses, making him turn this way and then that way, making sure Dean got every inch of skin.

Soon Sam tired of not being able to touch Dean, his fingers ached to roam over Dean's body. Wanted to be the only thing his brother would ever think of again when someone touched him. He struggled out of Dean's grasp and stilled his brother, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. Dean looked at him in confusion and slight panic.

'Sam?' What had he done? Did he do something wrong? Crap. He must've why was Sam stopping him?

Dean waited for Sam to speak, and gulped when he saw Sam smile. 'My turn.'

Sam's hands that were resting on Dean's shoulders pushed him back, his legs hitting the low rise of the bed, making him fall onto the bed beside him. He tried to sit up but Sam pushed him back down. He was leaning back on his forearms trying to stay balanced when Sam put his long legs over Dean's and kneeled on top of him. Sam grabbed at his plaid jacked fisting it in his hand roughly and pulling him up towards him, crashed his lips over Dean's.

And this time it was no contest. Sam had complete control, slipping his tongue urgently into Dean's hot mouth, parting those full pink lips. Dean let out a moan into Sam's mouth, enjoying the taste of his little brother. Sam let loose the fabric of Dean's shirt and pushed it off of his shoulder, eagerly wanting to have his hands on Dean's body, to have him laying there naked staring up at him with lust filled eyes. He needn't have worried though, Dean was well on his way there.

Dean felt his shirt being tugged and decided to help out, shrugging out of his outer layer of clothing hurriedly. The sooner he was out of his clothes the sooner Sam would be out of his. Ah, screw that, he thought.

'No way am I going to get completely naked, before you even have your freaking shirt off.' Dean ground out lustily while Sam was messing with his belt buckle. Sam stopped his actions as Dean tackled Sam and pushed him onto the other bed intent on gaining the upper hand. Dean sat down on Sam's waist and pushed Sam's shirt up slowly, taking in the sight of the well formed muscles, quivering underneath his touch.

'Forgot you were ticklish.' Dean said with a laugh.

'What did you say?' Sam questioned him a little panicky. That was extremely close to what Dean had said in his dream. Oh man, he thought a little bit hysterically. Please don't be a dream.

'I said I forgot you were ticklish?' Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's stomach, dragging his mouth down to his navel and probing his belly button gently with his tongue.

'Y-yeah.' Sam said breathlessly. He had to know. Needed to know that this was real, that Dean was real. He sat up suddenly and turned them forcing Dean onto his back, dragging his blunt fingernails over Dean's stomach leaving little red marks. He felt Dean shiver beneath him at the almost uncomfortable sensation he caused. He took off the rest of Dean's t-shirt and threw it away. He gazed hungrily down at his older brother before leaning down and flicking lightly at a nipple with his tongue.

Dean gasped at the sensation, the sensitivity of his body rising as he and Sam got closer and closer together. He arched his back wanting to feel more of Sam, not getting enough Sam at the moment. He ran his hands down his little brothers back feeling the hardened muscles.

'I need to see you.' He murmured to Sam. 'All of you.'

Sam nodded and took off his shirt and fumbled hastily at his belt buckle. His fingers were shaking though and he was impatient. Why did they wear so many freaking layers?! Finally Sam kicked them off and Dean was pleased to see that he wasn't wearing anything beneath his jeans.

'You go commando?' Dean said with an eyebrow raised at an obviously aroused Sam. His cock was rather big, he noticed, just like his body. It was swollen, red and appeared ready for action. Dean could understand the feeling, noticing how uncomfortably tight his own jeans had become. Seeing Sam standing there, completely beautiful in his nakedness turned Dean on more than ever. He mimicked Sam immediately trying to get his belt undone. He was concentrating on his fly so hard that he didn't know Sam was watching him until his brother's hand landed over his own.

'Let me help.' Sam said getting onto his knees while putting his hands underneath Dean's calves dragging him to the edge of the bed letting his legs dangle. Dean watched in excitement as Sam lowered his mouth closer and closer to his jeans. Dean had already gotten his belt off and undone the top button, all that remained was his zipper. Sam carefully gripped the zipper tab between the top and bottom teeth and slowly dragged it down, the sound of it being undone interrupting the sound of their harsh breathing. Free from its confines Dean's erection strained against the grey boxer briefs he was wearing.

'Briefs? I would have pegged you as more of a boxer type of guy.'

Dean shrugged. 'They're comfy.'

'And now they're gone.' Sam said as he basically ripped them off. Dean grinned at Sam.

'Kinky.'

'You have no idea.' Was all Sam said as he took Dean's erection into his mouth.

Dean gasped at the pleasurable sensation. Omigosh. Sam licked at the base of his cock slowly dragging his tongue up the underside of it, pressing down harder and harder as he got to the tip. He put his large hand around it as he flicked the slit of Dean's head with his tongue and then placed a gentle kiss on the top of it. He gripped his brother's cock a little bit more tightly as he started to move his fingers up and down the shaft.

Sam was immensely enjoying the sounds he was milking out of his brother at the moment. Who knew his brother was a vocal one in bed? Well, he should've guessed that one he supposed, but still. The breathless pants, the wanton moans coming from deep within Dean seemed to almost be enough to make him go right now.

Dean was in blissful heaven. His brother's warm mouth was engulfing him completely, causing him to thrust up involuntarily. But Sam put his hands on Dean's hips preventing him from doing so. He wanted to hit Sammy a little bit then. He wanted more friction, more heat! Sam seemed to recognize what it is he wanted and started to bob his head up and down Dean's length, gaining speed as he went on.

This…

Was…

Amazing…

Dean felt a familiar tightening deep in his stomach and tried to warn Sam of his impending orgasm by trying to push away his head, but Sam resolutely stayed in position. And when Dean came with a hoarse cry Sam swallowed every drop.

Dean lay back on the bed with his arm slung over his eyes as he rode down the high he had acquired from his pleasure. He felt the bed shift as Sam crawled up on top of him and leaned down and kissed him. Huh. He could taste himself on his brother's lips. Is that what that stuff tasted like? He had received numerous blowjobs from women in the past and he always wondered what the creamy white liquid tasted like. He wondered what Sam's would taste like, he'd have to see later.

Speaking of which, he had just gotten off, but he could clearly see his brother's erection still standing at full attention, pre-come dribbling from down the tip.

'Sammy? I was wondering..'

'What is it?'

'Would you want to. . . .I mean . . .I know it's not the same as a blowjob. But would like to. . .' His eyes went from Sam's cock and traveled down his own body. He raised his eyebrows in question.

Sam finally got what Dean was trying to ask him and a full blown smile lit up his features.

'I really don't mind if you don't.' He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice and judging by Dean's reaction he had failed.

'I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to.'

Sam hurriedly got off of the bed and started to rummage through their bags. 'Hold on, I think it's around here somewhere. . . .Gotcha!'

Sam turned around to see Dean had changed positions, he was now lying on the bed the regular way leaning up slightly on his forearms a question in his lust darkened eyes. That had be the hottest thing Sam had ever witnessed.

'Wow. You certainly came prepared.' Dean said with a chuckle as he saw the lube clutched in Sam's hand as he stared at him.

'Good thing too huh?'

Dean licked his lips as Sam approached the bed. 'Yeah good thing.'

Sam leaned over Dean planting a soft kiss on lips and then on his neck. 'I don't know. . . I mean. Have you ever done this with a guy before?'

'Pfffssht. No.' Dean looked offended at that.

'Okay, just wondering . I did see you making out with a guy you know.' Wait. . .he had seen Dean making out with another guy? All of a sudden the events of yesterday filtered into his head. That's right. They had gotten into a fight and Sam had followed Dean to a bar. He was gonna tell Den how he felt when he saw him kissing some random guy.

'I thought you didn't remember that?'

'No, it just . . . .it just now came back to me.' Sam kissing Dean, sloppily and drunk. So that's why he had kept his distance today.

'Hey, if you didn't like the guy why were you kissing him?' Sam remembered that part pretty clearly now.

'_D-did . . you. . . . you. . .freaking enjoy it!?' Sam shouted the last part right in his face._

'_No I didn't enjoy it.'_

'Ah that was . . . .um..' Dean trailed off looking down at the covers of the bed tracing the ugly patterns with his fingers.

'What?' Sam asked with a smile.

'I was trying to figure out if I was gay or not.'

'You know most people go through that phase in college. Not in their late twenties.'

' 't was your fault.' He heard Dean mumble softly.

'Huh?'

'I said it was your fault.' Dean said petulantly and with a pout.

'How was you making out with same random guy my fault?'

'Because I wouldn't have needed to find a dude to make out with to affirm my sexual orientation if I wasn't attracted to my little brother!'

'You. . . .were attracted to me?'

Dean just gave him a look that said 'duh'. Sam started to laugh then, a full blown body shaking laugh.

'Hey, what's so funny?'

'Dude!' Sam couldn't help the tears streaming from his eyes as continued to laugh. 'I been in love with you since I was seventeen!'

'You have!?'

'Aw, man.' Sam started to settle down, letting out the occasional chuckle, as he caught his breath. 'We are stupid aren't we?'

'No shit.'

Dean threw his arms over Sam's shoulders and brought his mouth close to the side of his face. He licked the outer shell of Sam's ear, as he whispered huskily, 'Shall we continue?'

Sam nodded mutely as poured some of the cool gel into his palm. Dean leaned back and was waiting for him.

'Are you ready?'

Dean nodded his consent shakily. Sam ran his hands down Dean's chest over his stomach and to his thighs. He delicately ran his fingers up and down the inner side of them giving Dean chill bumps. He carefully put his pointer finger at Dean's entrance just touching it softly. He did this for a while and then pushed in up to the first knuckle. He heard Dean gasp.

'S-sorry! Does it hurt?!'

'No. Just feels weird.'

'Do you want me to stop?'

'No, like I said I'm fine.'

But he always said that. 'You don't have to be the one to do this y'know? I could do it.'

'Sammy.' Dean's voice held that commanding tone that never failed to get him to listen. 'I want to do this. I want you to be the first one to do this to me. I want to be as close as I possibly can to you. I want to feel you deep inside me, knowing that I'm yours in every way imaginable.'

Sam let out a breath shakily. 'Alright then.'

Sam pushed his finger the rest of the way in, and this time Dean didn't make a sound. Another finger was soon added to the second, stretching the hole wider and wider. He made a scissoring motion to make it more flexible. As Sam was feeling deep around inside Dean he accidently brushed against something.

Dean arched off of the bed with a gasp as a wave of pure pleasure washed over him.

' Wha. . . .what the heck was that!?'

Sam looked down at his fingers still in embedded in Dean and gave them an experimental push, brushing against the same thing as before. Dean's reaction was pretty much the same, except he was now rolling his head side to side, unable to take so much pleasure at once.

'Dude!'

'Y'know I think I've heard about this before.'

'You have?'

'Yeah, back here,' He wriggled his fingers showing Dean the location, 'Is where your prostate is. The thing that basically makes you have an orgasm.'

'Ah. I had always wondered why guys would take it up the backside. Guess I know.'

'Uh huh.' And then he had four fingers in, probing, moving around, getting Dean prepared for something much bigger.

Sam withdrew his fingers and got up on his knees positioning himself at Dean's entrance.

'You ready big brother? This is it you know. No turning back.'

Dean just scooted forward brushing Sam's cock with his bottom. 'I know.'

Sam pushed forward with his hips, the head of erection squeezing past Dean's tight ring of muscle, making him almost come right there. He forced himself to not immediately start thrusting though, trying to get himself the rest of the way in, and letting Dean get used to the sensation.

Dean felt Sam enter him and had to keep back a groan. He was being filled so completely, almost to bursting, and there was still more of Sam to go. Finally his brother was all the way in and Dean was grateful that he was giving him a moment to adjust to the large length that was inside him now.

A minute had passed and Sam was now quivering with need. But he daren't move, not until his brother gave him the okay. He closed his eyes at the overwhelming sensations and when he opened them again he saw Dean nod his head. He pulled all the way out of Dean and slammed back into him, still trying to be as gentle as possible. His thrusting started to pick up speed little by little until the bed started to shake.

Dean was holding onto the head board with one hand while the other one tightly gripped the sheets beneath him. He would pull himself back as soon as Sam did, and then ram himself forward, the movements taking over his body instinctually. Sam moved a little bit to the left and Dean spread his legs wider to accommodate him, giving him more room to maneuver freely. All of a sudden a familiar sensation spread throughout him. Holy crap! He thought Sam might have just hit his-! Holy crap again! Sam changing angles was the best thing ever, he was hitting Dean's prostate head on directly each time he thrust back in.

Sam could feel himself getting closer and closer the sound of their flesh hitting each other filling the silence of the room. Pretty soon a fine sheen of seat covered them both. Sam reached down and gathered Dean into his arms, never breaking his connection. Dean was basically sitting in Sam's lap now their chests touching, their foreheads leaning on one another's as they stared into each other's eyes.

Sam closed his eyes, and then opened them again not wanting to miss one second. Dean's green eyes were glassy, a trickle of sweat running down his forehead and onto his lips. Sam leaned forward and licked it off dragging his almost clenched fist across Dean' s lower back, carefully avoiding the scars.

His little brother in the middle of sex had got to be the most arousing sight known to man, Dean thought. He let out a gasp as Sam once again hit that sweet spot inside him, one or two well placed hits, and Dean knew he would come soon.

Sam felt the rhythm of his thrusts grow more erratic the closer he came to his impending orgasm, ever more nearer to Dean. Almost at once they felt the recognizable tightening of the coils within them, wanting to be released.

'I love you Sammy.' Dean panted as he was almost there.

'I love you too, big brother.'

Together they came with an explosion of pleasure riding out their bodies, consuming them completely. White hot and frigidly cold at the same time, there were no words for the incredible sensations that had taken over their bodies. They could only accept the feelings that washed over them in a tidal wave as they clung to each other for dear life, shuddering in their ecstasy.

'Sammy.'

'Dean.'

'I really do love you, y'know?'

'And I really do love you too.'

Sam pulled out of Dean with a pop, and settled them both beneath the covers. He threw the sheet over their bodies and pulled Dean close to him. Their bodies molding to each other, a perfect fit.

'Hey Sam? There is something you need to know.'

'What's that Dean?' Sam answered sleepily, awoken by Dean's voice in the middle of the night.

'Even though I was the one on the bottom it so does not make me any less masculine, alright?'

'Sure thing Dean.'

'I'm serious, I would only ever be gay for you Sammy.'

'Me too Dean.'

'Really.'

'Good night, Dean.'

TBC…

Okay, that is a wrap peoples!!

Alright, I know I didn't really give you guys any warning but there is only going to be an epilogue after this and the story will be completed. YAY!!

Also, I was seriously considering making the ending be completely different. Like at the end Sam was gonna wake up and the whole story was a dream. That would have been pretty evil no?

Reason why Dean is on the bottom: Dean knows enough about gay sex to realize it would probably hurt the person who is on the bottom. Dean could never do anything to Sam that would have a possibility of hurting him. So even though Dean is the more hunky/masculine/godlike of the two, he opted for the wifey role. Muwhahahahaha!

REVIEW IF. . . . . IF YOU SEE A LEATHER JACKET OR LISTEN TO OLD ROCK AND CAN'T HELP BUT THINK OF DEAN….

THANKIES!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! Hi peoples!! Sorry it's been a while, but I have been busy. Spring Break and all that jazz. : )

So, here is the epilogue of 'Cold'. And once again I was doped up on Nyquil while typing this so please forgive me any mistakes.

Also I wanted to give a big, big, big thank you to everyone who read my story, and to all of those who bothered to review!!!

Shattered2silence, JJJFan, rosetyler, dramionefanobviously, fireffly, WrenWing, fairydustonangelwings, Red Queen Sovereign, j, KJL, Yumiko Akki, NO!, Andrea, Jacob Jackson, and SantaMonica1991.

You guys most certainly rock. I apologize if I left anyone out.

Disclaimer!!! I don't own Supernatural. Nuff said.

Epilogue

Were those birds singing? Sam snuggled deeper into his pillow trying to escape the annoying chirping noises. Really, how clichéd. He thought that being woken up by birds was a thing that only happened in the movies. What was that one chick's name that loved all those freaking animals and birds again? Ah, right, Snow White, she get could get up freaking early and sweet talk those dang birds, he wanted to sleep. Ah, but it was no use now, despite the fact that he was still enormously tired he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now that he had woken up. Years of being forced out of sleep and right into danger had made him unable to go back to dreamland once his eyes opened. Trained to be ready for anything, and that meant no more sleep. It was just how he was courtesy of John Winchester.

Sam smiled, feeling uncharacteristically happy, for some reason. It felt like a tiny bomb made of pure light had exploded inside of his chest, coating his insides in warmth. His face stretched as he grinned unable to contain his joy. Wait a minute, his drowsy mind wondered, why am I happy again?

He sighed in contentment and pondered the question of his happiness. It wasn't his birthday was it? Naw, that was a couple of months away. Besides, it's not like the Winchester men had been that big on celebrating events anyways. No cake, no party hats, and definitely no parties.

Seriously, why was he so happy? He felt the rays of the sun sneak in through the dark curtains of the cheap hotel room, and fall across his face. It was quiet and peaceful, just how he liked it. No screams, no growling from monsters, no screeching from poltergeists, and no old rock blaring from the Impala. Just..silence.

'_Dean? Say something please?'_

'_I. . .don't know what to say.'_

Holy crap! Sam's eyes sprung open instantly, while he gasped in a breath. He quickly took in stock of his situation and surroundings, noticing that he wasn't in his usual bed at first. Dean always took the bed nearest to the door, always, and yet when Sam looked over to the unoccupied bed it was empty, the covers a little messy. Okay, so he was in the bed nearest to the door. No big deal, right?

'_S-sam?'_

'_Can you. . . can you really forgive me? Y'know. . .instead of myself.'_

The second thing that he noticed was that he was unusually warm. By nature he was a consistently cold person, always needing an extra blanket or two, wearing the full t-shirt and flannel pant set to bed. But his shirt was off right now and not even under the covers which would usually annoy him. Everything was out in the open. Just him and his birthday suit.

'_I already have Dean.'_

And the last thing he noticed, which really should have been the first thing he noticed, but hey, his mind worked in weird ways, was that his should be cold, but wasn't cold, bare arm was draped over a very warm person.

In his bed.

Lying next to him.

Sam squirmed a bit, not believing it, and in doing so uncovered another fact about the body next to him.

Naked. Very, very naked.

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you.'_

At the moment that all of this rushed through his head the person he was currently spooning with shuffled a bit and turned around in their sleep, facing towards him.

'_DEAN!'_

'_What?'_

'_Shut up.'_

Sam's thoughts as he processed the face now nuzzling their nose into his chest as his older brothers were this…

. . . .HOLY CRAP!!!

And he must have said this out loud because Dean's eyes groggily opened and looked up at him sleepily, and omigosh if that wasn't the most adorable thing Sam had _ever_ seen then let lighting strike him dead. Dean looked just as confused as Sam had felt moments earlier because he was looking around him cautiously, assessing, calculating, and then his gaze finally landed on Sam's face.

'Holy shit!!' Dean sat up and scrambled away from him faster than a fat girl after cake. (Note: I am the fat girl, and don't touch my cake). He landed rather ungracefully on the floor and he stared up at Sam with wide eyes. His mouth kept on opening and closing like he was trying to talk but wasn't exactly sure of what he was going to say. He kept on looking at the bed then up at Sam and finally down to his own naked self. This continued for about five cycles before he finally broke the silence.

'WHAT THE FREAK!?'

'Ah, no need to yell Dean.' Sam winced a little bit at his brother's voice solely for the reason that it was too early in the morning for yelling.

'No, seriously, what the freak!!??'

'Seriously, I heard you the first time.' After a while Sam had finally gotten through all of last night's events in his head and a broad grin broke out across his face. He and Dean. . . were no longer Sam and Dean. They were now Sam/Dean. This might explain why he was so unbelievably happy.

'Sam?' Dean was still on the floor, completely naked, for all the world to see. Or at the moment just Sam. But that suited him just fine. Remembering the noises and looks that his brother made last night was already starting to turn him on. He needed Dean back in bed…NOW.

'Dean.' Sam basically growled out. His voice was husky from sleep and deep with need. Dang it, he thought, Dean get your butt over here right now!

'Sam? We…did we…I mean..' Dean couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth right. He and Sam had…had kissed! They took each other's freaking clothes off, and no place was off limits! Sam had given him a blow job! They. . .had. . .sex!!! What the heck?!

Truth be told though he had slept well after that. Great even. No night terrors, no memories of Hell permeating his mind. Alistair was just a distant unpleasantry. He was peaceful. And that had even carried over into his awakening, up until the point Sam had surprised him with his shouting. The loud noises had freaked him out ripping him from his sleepiness and so when he had seen Sam's confused almost panicked eyes, he tried to get away. That hadn't worked so well seeing as how he ended up on the floor, but whatever. He had landed on his bottom and winced immediately, he was really sore in his back side. Very very sore. It definitely didn't help by falling on it.

And then Sam had called his name, his voice deep with what Dean was sure was anger. Staring at him so intensely, Dean knew Sam recalled what happened last night, and he looked pretty furious about it. He knew Sam's expressions like the back of his hand usually, but for some reason was unable to place this one. The nearest he could get would be either be frustration or anger.

Had he been wrong? Despite all the assurances Sam had given him was his little brother regretting it? Regretting him?

'I'm sorry.' Dean whispered, hoping, wishing so hard that Sam didn't hate him. Wouldn't leave him or anything like that for what he had done. Because ultimately Dean was the older brother, so naturally anything that went wrong between them was his fault.

'Sorry for what?' Sam still wanted Dean up on the bed with him, but he had seen that familiar guilty look pass over his brother's face and could only imagine exactly what was going through his brother's head. Oh no. No way, he thought. Dean was not allowed to feel guilty or angsty (which Sam found funny because of Dean constantly reminding him that he was the one with the emo tendencies) today. Sam was about at the happiest he had been in his entire life, and he wanted Dean to experience that same happiness.

'I- I freaking took advantage of you.' Dean whispered looking at Sam with wide eyes.

'Uh, no. You didn't.' Sam deadpanned.

'No, I did. I totally did. I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry.' Well it was official, Sam thought as his brother continued to apologize, Dean was in total denial. Seriously, this self sacrificing, let me have the whole weight of the world on my shoulders attitude wasn't healthy. Dean deserved to be happy consequence free, just once in their screwed up lives. Sighing he sat up and threw off his covers.

'Dean, let's get one thing straight.'

Sam took a step towards his older brother as Dean finally quieted down.

'You did **not **take advantage of me.' He squatted down in front of Dean and ran his finger tips over his cheek bone delicately.

Then he smirked. 'In fact, if someone were to look at this from an outside perspective I would guess that they would see it more as _me_ taking advantage of _you._'

He leaned forward and kissed Dean hard on the mouth, putting his hand on the back of his brother's head to push them closer together, deepening the kiss. After about a minute he pulled away, both of them gasping for air.

'So, get your butt back in bed now. Before I'm forced to just do you on the floor.' Dean just nodded, smirked and got up.

Dean laid down in the bed and Sam scooched in beside him throwing the cover over the two of them. He grabbed Dean from behind and crossed his arms over his brother's chest, pulling him tight against him. He sighed in contentment when he felt Dean relax and even move closer to Sam.

'Sorry for freaking out a second ago.'

'You don't need to apologize Dean.' Sam had his nose nestled in Dean's hair, the strands tickling his face. He breathed in deeply, and was assaulted with the scent of gun powder, cheap motel soap, sweat, and leather. Smells that should be disgusting together, but in actuality smelled really great.

'Still.'

Sam meant to bring his hands up and knead away the tension he felt in Dean's shoulders but stopped when he was half way up his back, feeling the rough texture of scars. Curious he looked down as he traced them with his fingertips, softly touching each one. He read the words over and over again until they seemed to lose their meaning. He knew that's what happened if you concentrated on a word too hard, or said it too many times. They wouldn't really make sense anymore, or it would just become a word without a definition. That's what he was trying to do. Make the words carved on Dean's back mean less than they really did, and then maybe they wouldn't hurt Dean so much.

He knew that wouldn't really work though. So instead he would trail his fingers across each and every slash, and then he would place a kiss on it, trying to soothe away the hurt. It was the best he could do.

'Sam?' Dean had felt what Sam was doing, tentatively touching his scars, kissing them gently. He didn't mind it though, not like he thought he would've. Yesterday he had fought tooth and nail to keep them a secret, but Sam had just kept on pushing and cajoling, of course he had succumbed to him. It was Sam after all. But now he was actually kind of relieved that Sam knew. It made it so much easier not having to hide all the time, making sure he was never without a shirt in Sam's presence, having to treat his own wounds because letting Sam look over his body was out of the question. Now he didn't have to do all of that.

'Dean, I'm sorry.' Dean frowned, he hated when Sammy did that. Apologized for something completely out of his control. Heck, when the angels asked him to torture Alistair they had left Sam behind with no way of knowing where he was. But he had found him in the end, had rescued him. Sam had saved him in more ways than he could possibly ever know.

'Don't be sorry. If it wasn't for you showing up I would've been dead. So can we agree to just not…talk about it anymore?' Dean knew that was a lot to ask of Sam. The boy ran on emotional feedback, and talking was a street that he couldn't help but walk down.

'I'll try.' Sam finally conceded. He knew he wouldn't be able to completely put this behind them but if Dean was willing to try that he sure as heck would to.

That lasted all of two seconds.

'It's just, I hate it. What he got away with. You are not his property Dean, you never were.'

'I know Sammy. I'm yours.' Dean turned around and smiled at Sam, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Sam looked at him kind of stunned for a second and then grinned.

'Hey Dean?'

'What?'

'I have an idea.'

* * *

Sam eyed the building warily, okay now that they were actually here he wasn't so sure about his 'great' idea anymore.

'Well Sammy, I gotta say I never pegged as the type of guy who would do something like this.' Dean had of course noticed his brother's discomfort and in typical big brother fashion had to exploit it.

'Uh, yeah me neither.'

'You know I heard of this guy once who got one and a month later it fell off.'

Sam knew Dean was riling him up but couldn't help and rise to the bait. 'What?'

'Yep.' Dean nodded sagely as they approached the door. 'The entire thing just came right off of him. Epidermis, dermis, I think it might have even come clean off right to his bone.'

'Shut up Dean. You're lying. Besides that's just an urban legend.' Sam took a deep breath as he and Dean entered the tiny establishment.

'You're doubting urban legends? After what we do for a living?'

'It's just not plausible.'

Dean plastered on a smile as they walked up to the counter. 'Sammy, when are our lives not not plausible?'

Sam just gulped. The sound of buzzing filled the air and a radio on the corner was set on a local rock station. It was clean. That was a definite plus. Mostly when he imagined places like this it was usually roach infested, covered in graffiti, and dark. But on the contrary it was basically spotless, brightly lit, and yeah there was graffiti, but it looked like it was done on purpose, and was actually pretty neat to look at.

'Hi there. My name's Krystal, how can I help you boys?' Krystal was a short petite brunette with pink bangs. Sam really tried not to stare but he honestly had no idea that one face could hold so many piercings. He tried to count them but eventually gave up around the fifteenth or sixteenth one.

'Yeah, we're here to get a couple of tattoos.'

'Are you sure?' Krystal looked a little bit pointedly at Sam whose face seemed to take on a lighter shade already.

Dean just chuckled and clapped him on the back. 'Yeah, oh this one has been dying to get a tattoo for ages. As a matter of fact he was even thinking of getting a piercing.'

'Dean!' He turned back towards the girl. 'No, seriously I just want a tattoo,' he looked at Dean as if to emphasize his point. 'NO PEIRCINGS.'

"And what's so wrong with piercings?' Krystal looked at him sternly as she crossed her arms appearing to be offended but winked at Dean behind his back. Dean caught on and decided to play along.

'Yeah Sammy what's so wrong with piercings? I was even thinking you could get one. . . .down there.'

'WHAT!?'

'What's wrong with getting a piercing down there?'

'N-no I didn't mean they were bad or anything, I just, I just, I mean..They look good on you! I swear. And I'm sure any others. . . not visible. . .are cool too. At least. . .I mean. . .I think they are. Look they are just not for me…is all.' Sam trailed of awkwardly and hanging his head.

'Awwww. You're adorable. I was just kidding.' Krystal laughed at the blushing boy before her. She did notice when she called him adorable that the other guy tensed ever so slightly. Oooh, someone was a jealous boyfriend.

'So what do you guys want?'

'Well I know what I want.' Dean said. 'But it's kinda a surprise.'

'That's cool. Hey Jay!! We got one for ya!' A rather pale man came out from behind a curtain wielding a paintbrush. He had light brown hair and a goatee, and had absolutely no piercings or tattoos anywhere. Not a person you would expect to be working there.

'Can't you get someone else? I'm almost done!' He was obviously in the middle of an art project if the paint splattered all over him was any indication.

'No! You're employed here. Go freaking make your living!'

Jay grumbled about a Nazi dictator woman as he led Dean to the back of the store and settled him into the chair.

'So what do you want?'

Dean told him and Jay grinned. 'Nice.'

* * *

Krystal looked expectantly at Sam. 'So? What do you want?'

Sam looked a little shy, and shuffled his feet. Oh, jeez, she thought, she had a bashful one.

'Okay, how about we go back into my office first, 'kay?'

Sam nodded at that. 'Sounds good.'

Sam walked past where Dean was getting his already done. The tattooist, Jay, was concentrating on his work. Dean seemed to be getting it on his hip bone. Dean looked up suddenly and saw Sam. He grinned mischievously and nudged Jay.

Jay seemed to slip up and starting to scream. 'Oh crap, oh crap!! Don't worry! We can fix this!!'

Dean started to scream in pain and Sam was about to rush in there when he saw Jay's shoulders shaking.

What the-?

'Omigosh!! You were right!!' Both of them were laughing now, and pointing at him. 'Dude, your face!! That was priceless!!'

'Nice, man, nice.' Dean leaned over and gave Jay a fist bump.

Sam glared at both of them. 'I hate you both.' And followed Krystal the rest of the way.

'Nah, you know you love me!' He heard Dean shout at his back.

Sam walked into Krystal's 'office' and looked around. Not much was in it really, just a chair that strongly resembled one that you would find at a dentist's office and more of the graffiti on the walls.

'Alright, take a seat. That is if you still trust me after those two's little prank.' She patted the seat and went to wash her hands.

''kay. And I'm good.' Sam nervously wiped his hands on pants, sweating as profusely as they were.

'You have anything in mind specifically?'

'Uh, yeah.'

Krystal waited a minute and then started to tap her knee impatiently. 'Y'know, it might help if I knew what you wanted? Unless of course you just wanted me to start drawing and see where the road takes us. Though I must warn you if that happens you might end up with stars on your face and unicorns on your ass.'

'What?! No, uh, I want a phrase. Just in black. Plain text.'

'Oki doki. What's the phrase?'

Sam mumbled something unintelligible so softly that Krystal couldn't understand it.

'Sorry? What was that again?'

'I said I want it to say 'Property of Dean.''

Krystal just grinned at him as he grew redder and redder. 'Awww. Now isn't that sweet? I'm guessing that Dean is lover boy that came in with you?'

'Uh, yeah.'

'And where do you want to get this tattoo blushing boy?'

'Um, on my right hip bone.'

'Same as Dean right?' She pointed to the general spot that she thought he meant.

'Yeah.' Sam nodded. 'But maybe just a little bit lower?'

Krystal swiped his skin with an alcohol pad making sure to get it completely clean. She got out her inks and mixed it, needing only one color, so it didn't take too long. She got out a new needle out of the plastic package and put in on the handheld electric instrument. After that she started to pump her foot on the foot pedals to get the machine started and it started to whir.

'I'm guessing you've never gotten a tattoo before?'

'Nope.'

'Okay. Well, I'm gonna start it now. First off I'll just barely touch you with it to get you used to the sensation, and then will see how you do from there.'

Sam tensed a bit in anticipation as she tapped the needle to his skin leaving a black dot. He let out a sigh in relief, alright, he decided, that wasn't so bad. A little burning sensation, and that was it.

'You good?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm good.'

She quickly started, and carefully free handed the script. Sam would watch her occasionally but mostly he looked at the art on the walls. There was a lot of graffiti type stuff, and a lot of it didn't really make a lot of sense. Random pictures and phrases that didn't seem to have any connection at all.

'You admiring my work?'

'You did all of that?'

'Yep.'

Sam studied the pieces a little bit more seriously and noticed how detailed and good they really were.

'They're awesome.'

Krystal chuckled a little at that. 'Thanks. I can't paint worth crap like Jay can, but give me some spray paint and I'm all good.'

He looked down and noticed she was now going over the lines she already did making sure she got all of it. It had only been about ten minutes since she began and he hadn't really felt a thing. He had faced numerous monsters, gotten beaten up, stabbed, and shot more times than he could possibly count and he had been worried about a tattoo? It wasn't that big a deal after all.

She finished him up wiping him down with a towel a few times, and then told him how to take care of the tattoo, after wrapping it up and bandaging it.

'Alright, it's done, but you need to take the bandage off after about two hours, at the least, and then wash it with some soft soap and lukewarm water. And here,' She handed him a little tube of something,' this is Bacatracin, it's an antibacterial ointment. Keeps you from getting an infection. And that's about it.'

'Alright thanks.'

'No prob, brave little toaster.' Of course Sam blushed yet again.

Sam walked out to see Dean already done and waiting in the front area. His shirt was covering up his bandage, and he was looking at some of the other tattoos on the walls.

'Hey, you ready?'

'Yeah. I already paid, let's go.'

They opened the door and Sam stepped out.

'Thanks for the tats guys!' Dean shouted as they walked away.

Crap, Sam thought, he suddenly had the urge to scratch at where his tattoo was. It had been like a five minutes since he had gotten it! He predicted a long itchy night. He glanced at Dean, noticing his jeans were riding a little low on his hips, exposing a bit the white bandage. He didn't seem to be scratching his at all, nor did he seemed bothered in slightest about getting one the entire time.

'So how was it?'

'Uh, fine.'

'Didn't pass out didya Sammy boy?'

Sam snorted, 'No.'

'Are you sure? You did look a little green around the gills as you were going in.'

'And of course that had nothing to do with the fact that my brother and that tattoo guy decided to play a little trick on me, making me think that he messed up pretty badly.'

'Nah, course not.'

Sam just shook his head at his brother's antics as they spotted the car. Dean lovingly ran his hands over the hood as he walked to the driver's seat.

'Hey baby. You miss me?'

'Dude. Doesn't it seem a little bit odd how you talk to the car like it's an actual person?'

'Nope.'

'Of course not.'

Dean smiled, leaned over and gave Sam a peck on the lips. 'Don't be jealous Sammy. You'll always be my baby first and foremost.'

'Is that right?'

'Yep.'

Theyt opened their doors and slid into the leather seats. It was baking outside so Dean immediately turned the key to get the Impala going and turned the air conditioning on high.

'So what did you get Dean?'

'What did you get?'

'Nuh uh. I asked you first.'

'So? I'm oldest.'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'It means you have to do what I say. Now show me your tattoo.'

'Fine, fine.' Sam slid his jeans down a little bit and rolled his shirt up, not noticing when Dean licked his lips in appreciation. He picked at the sides of the bandage with his fingernails, knowing it should stay on for a few more hours, but not really caring. He ripped it off feeling the cold air hitting the very sensitive skin.

'There. You happy?'

But Dean didn't answer; he was looking at Sam's tattoo in shock. He looked up him, a slightly surprised expression on his face. Then he started to laugh.

'Dude! Property of Dean?!'

Sam frowned and pulled his shirt back down and angrily crossed his arms. Well, he had thought it was a cool idea at the time, and wanted Dean to know how much he meant to him. If Dean found humor in it, so be it, he liked his tattoo.

'Laugh all you want, I like my tattoo.'

'Ah, Sammy, don't be mad. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at me.'

'What? Why?'

Grinning Dean pulled up his shirt and lifted the bandage covering his own tattoo. When Sam saw what it was he had to smile. 'Property of Sam', written in bold lettering was permanently etched onto Dean's right hip bone. Pretty soon Sam was laughing too.

'Dude! Seriously?!'

'What can I say? I guess great minds think alike.'

'Well, one great mind and an average mind, in this case.' Sam smirked.

'Shut up Sam.'

Sam looked at Dean's tattoo and then his own, grinning. They had both chosen to say the same thing. When he had suggested the tattoo idea, he had always known what it was going to say. Property of Dean, true in every way. Dean had raised him, been there for him, and had always owned his heart. This was just another way of showing it physically. And to know that Dean had done the same thing sent butterflies into his stomach.

'I love you Dean.'

Dean leaned over and gave Sam a long slow kiss, as his fingers traced his tattoo very, very delicately.

'And I love you too.'

END

*sniffs*…its..its over. Wahhhh!! Jk. No not really. I am kinda sad, yet happy at the same time. This was my first completed multi-chapter fic. So, I actually finished a semi-long term project! Take that all you teachers from high school who said I would never commit myself to something!! HA!

Oki doki, Rants over now.

Okay, so this story is over, but the _story_ isn't over. Wow, that doesn't make sense does it? What I'm trying to say is that I have an idea for a sequel. Or at the very least a whole bunch of one shots located in the 'Coldverse'. Ooohhh, I likey the sound of that. Always wanted my own universe.

Anyways, please review. Tell me what you think.

Peace!!


End file.
